The Nerd & The Jock
by Scottish-Cat-Royal
Summary: Hiccup is well known to be the weak nerd in the town of Berk, and the fact that he loves to draw doesn't help his reputation either. Will this new jock name 'Jack Frost' hate Hiccup like all the others, or will he give him something that no one has ever given him before? Jack FrostxHiccup, FrostCup, boyxboy. Don't like it, then don't read it. My first Yaoi Fanfic...please be nice?
1. Ch1 How the Art Nerd Fell In Love

**Ch.1 How the Art Nerd Fell In Love**

**Summary: Hiccup is well known to be the weak nerd in the town of Berk, and the fact that he loves to draw doesn't help his reputation either. For playing a sport is everything here in this cold town. What happens when a new family comes to town, and that the young man who is the same age as Hiccup goes to his school? Will this new jock name 'Jack Frost' hate Hiccup like all the others, or will he give him something that no one has ever given him before? **

**Author: I do not own anything! Not these two wonderful movies, not the characters from the two movies. I just only write this Fanfic because I love this paring so much. If you don't like boyxboy, or anything homosexual related, don't read this then.**

_**~HICCUPS POV~**_

Hi, for those of you who don't know me, my name is Hiccup. Well actually it's Hamish; Hamish Horrendous Haddock…the third. But most of the people in this small cold town name Berk; started calling me Hiccup when I was five because of the fact that I had the case of the hiccups for a whole week. So that nickname has been stuck to me ever since, even my dad started calling me Hiccup not too long later…wonderful.

I was also kind of known to be useless in my town, no one really cared for me or wanted to be my friend. The only friend I did have was my huge black dog named Toothless (because when he was a puppy he had no teeth), and the only thing that I _was_ good at was art. But no one seemed to really care about my artistic talent. For what the people here really care about having is brute strength. Not just for physical work to built houses (and other architectural things), but for some sports entertainment as well. Like wrestling, football, basketball, baseball, ect.

That's really all the people in this town really care about; action. They don't care about beauty or gentle and innocent things like flower. No, they care about hard core fights and showing off of how strong they are. We even have competitions stating who the toughest Viking is around Berk. Oh another thing I should mention, we kind of mention to ourselves as Vikings. Even though we aren't really Vikings, the people who used to live here hundreds of years ago were actual Vikings. Some of the people here even claim that they are of Viking descendents, hence me being named after my great, great, great, great…you get my drift, who was actually a Viking himself.

So that's kind of why most of the people here are really big (and become drunk every Friday afternoon); is because we want to keep our old family Viking tradition. We even still call our winter holiday the stupid name "Snoggletog"…even though most other places really call it "Christmas". We also have some crazy and stubbornness issues in almost everyone here. To be honest, I think that I'm probably the sanest and the most quietest one here. And it's because of that that I tend to get weird looks from the people of Berk, especially my dad.

There's really no issue between my dad and me; I let him do his governing business (oh yeah, did I forget to mention that my dad is the governor of Berk?), while he let's me do my school/art work. It's just that whenever he and I see each other, there's always these awkward moments with my dad trying to do the 'father and son talk'. You know, him trying to have us bond and everything. Though the problem is that I like to draw and write, he likes to watch football and arm wrestle every Friday night. I am very weak and skinny; he's big and can break things very easily.

So the relationship between him and me is…basically awkward. I mean I can tell that my dad is trying, that ever since mom died when I was six; he did everything he can to take care of me. I can also tell he does care about me; it's just that I wish he doesn't see me as a…disappointment. I mean there was this one time when I made a nice drawing of a cool black covered dragon for him when I was a kid, he said "It looks nice" but when he looked at me and gave me somewhat of a disappointed scowl, like someone skimmed off the meat in his sandwich. I kind of felt really sad that day, and never showed him any of my drawings again.

Instead I kept my hobbies to myself, never really telling anyone about my love for art and beauty; that I know people would tell me that that shows of how weak I am. So I keep everything about me to myself. Knowing the fact that no one will ever love, or care for me. Not wanting to call me a friend because of how pathetic I am. It's alright though; I don't really want to be friends with anyone in particular. After all, I have my dog Toothless, and my sketchbook that I can draw all kinds of things in and adventurous books that I can read. So I don't think I'm _that_ lonely, but there are times when I do wish that I would meet someone who would understand me. Someone who wants to be my friend, someone who will not judge me and except me for who I am. All of that would be enough to make me feel…important in this island of Berk.

One day though, in my junior year, something happened at my high school; Berk High. We had a new student from Russia (surprisingly); he was wearing a deep blue pullover hoodie, brown jeans that's a little bit tight on him, and a light blue colored boots with a couple of beautiful white snowflakes imprinted on each sides of the boots. Another interesting thing about him is that he has white hair, and the most beautiful blue eyes you've ever seen. He also has very pale skin, making him look even more like a snow spirit or something like that. He wasn't just handsome, he was beautiful. And the girls know that.

On the new kids first day, many girls have asked him millions of questions asking things about him. "What's your name?" "What's your favorite color?" "What sport do you like?" "Do you have a girlfriend?" "Will you marry me?" ect, ect. I didn't know weather if I should feel jealous or feel bad for him. But there were three of the answers of his from the million questions that his new fans have asked that caught my attention, "Jack Frost" "Baseball" and "No, I am single". I didn't know why I only grasped these three answers, but I know one thing is for certain; he'll fit in perfectly here in Berk since he likes at least one sport that we have in this isolated town. Just you liking at least one sport here is enough for you to be accepted and welcomed in this town, and not become an outcast like myself.

Soon enough Jack joined the baseball team in my high school, and became probably the best pitcher the team's ever had. His popularity sky rocketed, and everyone either admired him or wished to be him. He is known to be very cool, and all of the girls here in Berk High want to date him so badly. There are even rumors that Astrid, the most well known girl in school, also wants to date Jack.

She's the same grade/age as me, and every guy wants to be with her. Except for me though, don't give me wrong, she's actually the nicest person I've met so far. It's just that I'm not that interested in her, there are moments when she seems a little…rough at times. Almost like she can be very demanding at; making me very glade that we aren't really friends, but more like acquaintances towards one another.

In fact now that I think about it; I've never really had a crush on anybody before in my life…until Jack Frost came to town. I don't know there was something about him that I wish to know. Like every time I see him in the hallways I gasp a bit and try to hide my blush, or that whenever I see him talk to someone I wish that I was that person he was talking to, or the fact that the baseball team is actually right next to where my art class is and that whenever I see him do baseball practice I instantly draw him practicing. I didn't know what was wrong with me, I sound like a love sick high school girl. And that's when it hit me; I have a crush on Jack Frost, the best baseball pitcher in sports history of Berk.

After I've realized that, I was sad, and felt ashamed in a way. Not only was Jack a famous jock (so there was no way for him to want to hang out with me), but he was a guy too…A GUY! Do you know what would happen if my dad finds out about this? "So not only is my son weak, skinny, and likes pretty things, but he is also gay? Well isn't this swell?"…yeah I doubt my dad would be very happy to know that. So of course I did what I always do, stay quite.

Since I knew that no one would really understand me, I kept quiet about my crush for Jack. I never even tell Toothless about it (even though he's just a dog and wouldn't tell anyone about it because no one would understand him anyways). I can't help but feel like if I say anything about Jack my world would explode and I would die with it. I also try not to get near or look at Jack as much as possible (though it is hard because we have most of the same classes together except for 5th which is my art class and his baseball practice), hoping that my crush for him would die down…but it didn't. If anything it grew stronger, all because of that one day that I have to take math tutoring because my math wasn't very good. So guess who is the one to tutor me? That's right; you've guessed it, Jack freaking Frost. Of all people to tutor me, it had to be _him._

Seriously, I wouldn't mind if Astrid or even my rude cousin Snotlout (even though he's not doing so well in math too) would be the ones to tutor me. But nope, it had to be the one that I've been trying to stay away from. I mean to be honest this is kind of a dream come true, I finally get to talk to the person that I've been interested in since he first came to Berk. Though it's also kind of a nightmare because I was afraid that he'll just end up being like everyone else; someone who is going to hate me for the rest of his life…again, wonderful.

So here I am sitting on a desk across from Jack who is teaching me some formulas in his Alg II text book. Of course while he explains how matrices work, I couldn't help but stare at his moving pale lips and focused blue eyes. Making me wish that I have my sketch book so I could draw his beautiful features, but I knew that he would've been disgusted of me for wanting to draw him. So I was glade that I didn't have my sketchbook with me. Soon he noticed me staring at him and not paying attention the math work that he has been explaining for five minutes.

"Are you listening?" He asked a little bit annoyed, but amused at the same time. I then blushed at his question and tried to hide it by looking at his textbook.

"Sorry, I got distracted. Can you please repeat it again?" After saying this I didn't really see his reaction to my answer, it was most likely an annoyed look making me curse myself for being annoying to him.

But he didn't sound as annoyed as I'd thought he would be when he was explaining the math work again. I then listened this time (not wanting to be a bother to him), and while he was explaining I then finally started to get the math problem. He was very good at explaining these math problems to me, problems that have been very much so a pain in the ass for me to learn in the past. It's now starting to make sense now, all because of Jack. I then became amazed by Jack, and I started to realize why I like him so much. He was truly an amazing person.

About an hour past and it's time for us to go back home. We packed away our math text books and worksheets, and we started walking outside the school together. Since it was after school and everyone was gone, it was just us and some other school employees to make sure that every student has gone home before leaving themselves. We both waited at the front of the school waiting for one of our guardians to pick us up. I then looked at jack with a small dorky smile on my face.

"Thanks for helping me with my math, I needed it" I said, he then looked at me and gave me the most cheerful and beautiful smile I've ever seen.

"No problem, it was my pleasure. After Mrs. Jenkins asked me to tutor you after school to help you, I couldn't help but say "yes"." I then looked at him wide eyed, a little shocked that he actually knew that he was going to tutor me after school today. At first I thought that he didn't even know who he was to teach, but he knew, he knew it was me. I then asked him,

"Why did you agree to tutor me?" He then looked at me and smiled a bit when he gave me his reply.

"Cause believe it or not Hiccup; I want to help you. I knew you've been struggling with your math lately, and I never saw you with anyone to help you with the math. So I thought that maybe if I helped you then you would be able to graduate and we would be having the same classes together again next year, including math." I looked at him stunned that not only does he know my name, but he also wants to help me pass math class…so we could have the same classes together again next year?

I've then realized that that has got to be the nicest thing that anyone has ever said to me. Sure it was just him being nice and all, but no one has ever said anything like that to me. Not even Astrid. It's always usually something mean and rude, but his words were very kind and sincere. I almost wanted to cry right there and then, but instead I tried to hold my tears in. The last thing I want is to cry like a girl in front of the person I like. Though it seems that Jack has realized the tears forming in my eyes, 'cause he looked at me with such worry in his eyes.

"Hey, what's wrong? You look like your gonna cry any minute now." He said trying to comfort me by squeezing his hand my shoulder a little bit. I then looked at him and to not cry the best I can.

"I-I'm just touched, cause no one…no one has ever said something like that to me before. I've never had anyone care enough about me to actually stay behind and tutor me, or someone saying that they want to be in the same classes with me again next year. It's always someone saying that I'm useless and that I shouldn't even be in this town. That because I'm not in a sport team, so I don't fit in here…that I don't fit in anywhere. I don't even have any friends, just my black dog Toothless who likes to play in the know whenever we go outside" Jack seemed to chuckle a bit at that last sentence but still remained serious while listening to my rambles. I then tell him of how much of a disappointment that everyone sees in me, including my father. And I also said that there were times when I wished that I was like everyone else, that I was good at a sport, that I was big and strong, and can have all the friends I want. But sadly, I wasn't any of that. Just "Hiccup the Useless".

After saying all the most pathetic things that was my life, I looked up at Jack expecting a look of annoyance and a look that says "stop being such a baby", but I didn't get that. Instead what I saw surprised me, he looked very sad and almost like he wanted to cry himself. He then did something I never thought that anyone would do to me, he embraced me. Both his long thin yet strong arms holding me close to him while trying not to squeeze me too much like I was very fragile. The hug also felt very warm, and…nice. It was something I've never experienced before. I then did the unthinkable, I hugged him back. While I did, a few of the tears that I was holding back started to leave my green like eyes and streamed across my cheeks. This wonderful embrace made me feel better instantly and I smiled a little bit to myself.

We stayed like that for what seemed like hours but what really was a couple of minutes. We slowly backed away from one another, ending the warmth of our sudden embrace. I then felt really embarrassed and removed my glasses to wipe the tears off my eyes. I was able wipe the tears away from my right side while Jack wiped away the right side. I then turned around and he was staring at me, our eyes meeting, and he started to smile again.

"You know, I've never seen you without your glasses before. Your eyes look much nicer than I thought." He said, making me blush a bit more from his complement. Another thing that no one has ever given me before.

"Th-thank you, no one has ever really complemented to me like that before." After I said that, he then gave the look that said "really?" I chuckled a little bit from that and put my glasses back on.

"Is there anything else that no one has ever given you before?" He asked me, I then thought carefully then gave him a cheeky smile.

"Well, I haven't really been hugged by anyone since I was six. And that was around the time when my mother… was still alive." I've then realized that I was telling him a bit too much about me. I looked at him and he gave me a surprised look. He soon looked a little saddened himself.

"I'm sorry that that happened to you, my parents died in a car crash when I was a kid. I was soon adopted by my uncle North, who is my dads brother. He then took me to Russia because my dads' side of the family are Russian. So I kind of understand where your going at." I then felt even more surprised that he actually told something like that to me, it made me feel really…special. Like I became something important to Jack, and it made me feel very happy. I felt even happier knowing the fact that I finally know someone whom I can relate myself to. It felt great, and I hope that he and I will become at least friends towards one another.

Me and Jack then looked at each other and smiled, knowing that we're not so different after all. We then talked to each other about some other things like what our favorite colors and food are and what not for a couple of minutes until Gobber (my dads best friend) pulled up at the front, telling me to get in. I then looked at Jack and saw what looked like…disappointment on his face? 'naw, that can't be right. There's no one he's disappointed of me leaving school for the day…is he?' I ignored that thought and said my goodbyes to him. He then said goodbye back. I then went in the car and Jack approached the car so he would say something to me before I go. I opened my window and he gave me the most genuine and lovable smile I've ever seen.

"Remember Hiccup; you're not alone. You'll always have someone with you, you'll always…" he paused for a second thinking the right words to say next "you'll always have me." He finished, and I smiled back at him.

"Thank you Jack" I replied. He then backed away from the car and Gobber droved away while Jack and I didn't staring at one another till I was far enough that we couldn't see the other. It then turned to be the best day of my life, not only was Jack kind to me but he also comforted me and telling me that I'm not alone like he really cared about me. I was very happy. I didn't care if someone else becomes rude to me, or calls me useless. All I care about is remembering those kind words from the one person I love, Jack. And I thank Thor for bringing someone as amazing as Jack to live in my miserable Viking like town.

I became happy throughout the day, not caring about my father giving me weird looks that say "why are you so happy like a love sick high school girl?" Of course he didn't say anything about it; then again I wouldn't care if he did to be honest. Though I still would like him to not know that I like a boy at my school; so I'm kind of glad that he didn't. After dinner I then got ready for bed, you know showering and brushing your teeth and what not. I was also glad that I didn't have to do homework that night 'cause most of the homework I do I do them at school so I wouldn't have the hassle of doing them at home.

I laid on my bed looking up the ceiling while wearing my fuzzy green and brown PJs. I sighed and couldn't help but feel like I'm in total bliss, just thinking about what Jack said to me today made me feel…giddy I believe is the right word. 'Oh Thor, I sound more and more like a teenage girl every second' but soon that thought left, for I didn't care if I act like a girl. I still feel very happy and wanted in my life for the very first time since my mother left this world.

I looked out at window and noticed that it was snowing, while seeing that I then thought of Jack like a snowflake. Cold and beautiful, yet happy and carefree while it lands on the soft ground with its other brothers and sister. To be honest; I don't really like winter that much because of how cold it gets here. But after getting to know Jack a little bit today; I then started to like winter for the first in my life. Not thinking it as a cursed cold weather, but a beautiful gift coming from the winter spirit Jokul Frosti. Which I then laugh a little bit thinking of how similar Jacks name and the name of the winter spirit from Viking folk lore really are. I actually then started giggling at that realization a little bit.

I kept looking at each snow falling from the sky, feeling a bit excited to see jack again soon. Even if it has to be after school for tutoring again, I don't blame him if he doesn't want to be seen being with me at school and everything. As sad as it seems, I'll actually be happy enough to just see him for an hour or two. Even if it's when everyone is gone, and that no one will be there to see us talking.

"I hope to see you soon…my kind Jack Frost." I said to no one but myself, and went back to bed and closed my eyes. Letting the sand man to give me a wonderful dream, a dream of me with my dearest prince of winter, and that is how I, the art nerd, feel in love with Jack Frost.

End of Chapter 1

**Author: Wow, this took longer than I expected, well this is my Christmas gift from me to you guys. Starting with writing this new fanfic, now there's going to be a Jack Frost POV in the next one (which will be updated tomorrow a.k.a. Christmas), then the story will escalate after the second chapter. Now I hope you guys like the first chapter please review and give me your opinions. Thank you, and have a wonderful Christmas Eve! ^_^**


	2. Ch2 How the Baseball Jock Fell In Love

**Ch.2 How the Baseball Jock Fell in Love**

**Author: I do not own anything! Not these two wonderful movies, not the characters from the two movies. I just only write this Fanfic because I love this paring so much. If you don't like boyxboy, or anything homosexual related, don't read this then.**

_***JACKS POV***_

Hi, for those of you who don't know me, my name is Jack Frost. I just moved in this cold town called Berk, I can definitely say that it's different from where I came from. Though the people here seem to be…well similar to the ones from Russia. Yes, I'll admit it, I'm from Russia. Now I don't have any thick Russian accent or anything like that, because I've only actually been living there since I was ten. It's just my Uncle North who has the accent.

Some people tend to mistake him to be my dad, though I can see why, with us having white hair and blue eyes. Though sadly he's not, he is my dad's older brother. He has been my guardian since after the time when my parents died in a car crash…no one else really wanted to take me in except for North. Ever since then he became the best 'dad' I can ever ask for.

He is the manager of this famous world wide toy company, he sells and invents a bunch of new toys each year. Which is why we moved here in Berk, not really the selling part, but the inventing part is why we're here. My uncle decided to invent some new toys based off of historical Viking inventions. Not like swords or anything deadly like that, but more like a dragon play set thing where you become a Viking worrier and hunt many different type of dragons…something like that. Something friendly while also being from an interesting historical belief, and Berk was the perfect place to get that inspiration. At least that's what Uncle North said to me.

It is known that Berk has once been a place for Vikings to live in, 'The Hooligan Tribe' I believe is what they were called? I was surprised when my uncle told me about the moving thing, I mean usually we would travel to different places when North decided on an invention he wanted to do. We never stayed a place within more than two weeks, but when he said that we are living in Berk for much longer than that.

I didn't know why my uncle decided for us to 'permanently' stay in Berk, but I did know that I was really surprised and kind of nervous at the same time. I mean I've never lived anywhere but Russia before, and I didn't really know if I was gonna make any friends here. It was all so new, and different. Though I had a feeling that I was gonna be fine, I didn't know why, I just did. Like what Uncle North usually says, "I can feel it…in my belly".

Anyways, after living here and looking around the town for about a couple of days (I didn't start school till Wednesday) the Berkians seem to mostly care about one thing…physical skill. When I mean physical skill, I mean sports skill. It seems that the reason why the people here are mostly big and everything is because everyone wants to be a part of a certain type of sport group.

I mean Berk has every sport; wrestling, football, basketball, baseball, ect. The other reason that I think the people here have so many sports is because of the whole Viking tradition thing here. Back then Vikings always do some sort of sport or physical exorcise to see how strong you are, and if you'll be able to be a great Viking or not. It's kind of a very interesting thing actually, but I do wonder if that's all Berk really have. What? No classic music? No elegant dances? No beautiful art museum...really?

Just hardcore violence and sport games…that's it?! Well at least there's some beauty in this town, I mean it has a nice view of the sunset and the snow (another thing that Berka and Russia have in common) here really glistens very beautifully under a full moon. So there are some other nice things here, but no one seems to be appreciative or realize this at all. That's when the fact of me finding a true friend, will be harder for me to do then I thought.

Wednesday came and I finally started my first day of school, Berk High is what my new school is called. The students here aren't as big as the adults, but they were still a bit bigger than me. Though once I've entered through the school gates, everyone looked at me in wonder…and a lot of them started to surround me. It was mostly girls though, which isn't too much of a shock because no matter where I go it seems that every girl wants to get a piece of me…Hey! I can't help but be handsome while having a nice charm to it.

Many of the girls kept asking me questions about myself. Things like; "What's your name?" "What's your favorite color?" "What sport do you like?" "Do you have a girlfriend?" "Will you marry me?" ect. I've answered almost all of their questions (except the "will you marry me?" part), especially the sport question where I answered baseball to be my favorite sport. To be honest baseball is the only sport I like…and the only sport I know how to do. I mean baseball is a very simple game, and it doesn't really consist of me being big and bulky to that's a good thing (in this towns standard at least).

As I was pretending to listen to all the words and compliments that these girls kept saying to me, I looked at the far back of what was the commons area…and I saw something that caught my attention. There was a male student who was much thinner and shorter then most of the guys here and he looked like that he is the same age as me; he had brown hair with a tinge of red in them (depending on the lighting), small freckles across each of his cheeks, a button like nose, and he had the most beautiful green like eyes I've ever seen. He was wearing a scarf with light and dark green stripes on it that lay comfortably around his neck, a long sleeve dark green shirt that lay underneath a puffy like brown sleeveless vest, light brown pants (a lighter shade of brown than mine), two dark brown boots with matching colored fur at the end of the boots, and he was also wearing normal square-like glasses.

The first thought that came to my mind when I saw that boy was…'cute'. That's right; I thought that he was the most adorable person I have ever seen in my life. I was really tempted to go over there, and hug the cute boy so hard that he couldn't breathe. I mean don't get me wrong; I've seen plenty of cute girls in my life, but no one was ever as adorable as him. I then came to the realization that I wanted to know this boy, what his name is, what's his likes and dislikes, has he ever been to other places away from Berk before, what is his favorite color, ect. I just knew that I have to know this boy somehow.

Though since I was so busy with getting these girls to leave me alone for now; that I didn't realize that he walked away to the point that I couldn't see him anymore. I groaned in frustration, 'curses for me being so handsome', I thought. I wouldn't mind having an attractive look…if it didn't mean that would gain so much attention to the point that _I_ loose sight something (or someone in this case) important to me.

'Wait a minute…why do I care so much about knowing this boy that I just laid my eyes on for just a few seconds? So what if he's adorable, he's still just a guy. I don't think I'm really the type that is interested in guys, and neither is him I bet. I mean yeah I bet that he's probably a really nice guy, but I doubt that I want to be with a really cute guy like him, right? And I really don't think that he'll be interested in me…right?' I thought that to myself, and that's when I started to realize. It wasn't curiosity that I felt toward this boy, no…it was want. And that's when it came to me…I had a crush on this cute mysterious boy with freckles and glasses.

Throughout the whole day of school I've realized that the brown haired boy (that I apparently like now) has almost all of the same classes with me except for 5th, you probably think that I was able to talk and get to know him better like the way I wanted to earlier right? Well…sadly you're wrong. In each of these class periods I ended up having to sit somewhere that is at least two or three rows away from him; making it very hard for me to try to talk to him. And every time I try to talk to him after class ends, he immediately up and leaves.

It wasn't any easier when it came to lunch, almost every girl tried to surround me and talk to me…_again._ It's because of that that I wasn't able to try to find him in the cafeteria and talk to him. 'Ok…this is getting annoying…very quickly.' I thought while believing that I was starting to get an annoying look on my face. So throughout my first day of school, I've spent _trying_ to get to know this boy, but instead I talked to some other people that I _didn't _want to talk to in the first place. Man you had no idea how pissed off I was at the time, it felt like that if I was holding a snow ball in my hand, the snowball would instantly melt. Yeah, probably not the way I expected my first day of my new high school to be like.

It's weird for me though because I usually like getting attention from other people, I even kind of used to flirt with some of my 'fangirls' sometimes when I was in Russia. But now that I'm here, and I've seen the most cutest person in the world…I can't but feel really disappointed with me being so popular. I mean I know that that's probably something that everyone wants, but this is the first time that I wish that I didn't have it, that I wish that I'm not popular anymore. I didn't feel blessed, I felt cursed.

When school ended and Uncle North picked me up, he asked me how my first day of school went. I told him that it was good, but my face was probably saying "Worst. Day. Of. School. EVER!" He of course noticed it; so he kind of pestered me about it till we got home, but I didn't want to tell him that I wanted to talk to this cute brown headed boy instead of some pretty blond haired chick, because I didn't know what exactly he would think about this. He could hate me, or he could accept me. Either way, I didn't want to talk about it. Instead I tried to think of a few ways to get the boy with the green scarf to talk to me, or to at least get his attention.

So for the next few weeks I've tried, and tried, and tried, and _tried _to get the guy with the glasses to notice me. But no matter what I do, it seems that he's not interested in getting to know me at all. Like every time I see him in the hallways I try to get him to notice by smiling at him, but instead of getting a smile back from him; he looks away and passes by me like he couldn't see me at all. Or when I see him from a window to his art class room, he doesn't see me doing baseball practice at all but just drawing away on his sketchbook like I don't exist. 'Well, at least there's one person that's interested in art.' I thought to myself, which makes me like this guy even more.

Though one good thing came from these two weeks; I've learned what his name is, and a little bit more about him too. But the sad thing is that I didn't learn it from that boy, no. I've learned it from a couple of girls at lunch one time when I finally was able to find the seat that he eats lunch at. I pointed at him to the girls and asked them who he was.

"Oh you mean Hiccup? Yeah he's nothing really important here in Berk, he's just the son of governor Stoik; who's a great man by the way." One of the girls said, I wasn't really surprised about him being a son of a governor but the fact that his name is Hiccup. 'Hiccup? Who names their kid Hiccup?' I thought while being a little bit pissed about a parent calling their kid something like that. 'Maybe it's his nickname or something.'

"Is it really his name or is it a nickname?" I asked the girls, they then thought a little before answering.

"Yeah, I believe that it is his nickname. His real name is Hamish Haddock…the second I think...or was it the third? I don't quite remember." One of them answered; sounding like that she doesn't really care much, not for answering my question, but talking about the boy name 'Hiccup'. Making it sound like he's nothing important, which made me feel a little bit pissed at her for that.

"Though I can see why his nickname is 'Hiccup' because he really is nothing but an annoyance in this town. I mean seriously, he doesn't do any sports because of how weak he is, and all he does is read or draw on his sketchbook while listening to his iPod." This conversation was then starting to piss me off even more; she acts like he is a nuisance to the world when really I think that he is something different, of course I didn't say anything about it and let her continue her constant rude conversation.

"You know for a governor's son; you'd think that he would have at least one friend, but so far he has none. Though I can see why; no one really cares for him anyway, and no one really wants to be seen hanging out with a loser like him. In fact there are times when I wonder 'When is he going to end his life?' cause no one is going to miss him, he has been nothing but a disgrace since he was born. Even his father wouldn't miss him. Seriously Jack, you shouldn't worry about a nobody like Hiccup…Jack?" When the bitch finally shut her stupid mouth off, I looked at her straight in the eyes with so much rage and hate that I thought that I was going to explode any minute now.

"How can you say something like that about a person and not feeling ashamed about it? How can you be so cruel to the point that you want someone dead? Do you really think that he doesn't have friends because no one wants to be with him? No, I don't think that's it. I think he doesn't have friends because he doesn't want to be friends with any of you bitches and jerks in this town. If anything, I think that he is the better person than you will ever be." I answered with venom in my voice; she then looked terrified at me. Probably not expecting me to be like that, but I couldn't help it; she deserved every word that I've said to her. She of course then stayed away from me as much as she can, thinking that I'll rip her head off or something. Good, because I never liked her to begin with.

I remained pissed through out the day till the end of my best class (which is Math) when Mrs. Jenkins asked me to do her a favor.

"So let me get this straight, you want me to stay after school to tutor a student that's having problems with math in here?" I asked her bluntly while doing it in a bit of a rude way (because I was still pissed from earlier).

"Yes, if you do not mind of course. He has been struggling for quite some time now, and I don't want him to fail my class because he is a good kid and deserves to go to a nice collage place somewhere away from here." She said, sounding very worried towards the student most likely. I then sighed, knowing that she'll probably continue asking me to do this till I say "yes" to her.

"Ok, I'll do it. Who's the kid that I am to be stuck with for an extra hour or so?" I asked in a playful way but still holding an annoyed tone. She then gave me a questionable look from my behavior before answering my question.

"His name is Hamish Haddock, also known as Hiccup in this school." I then widened my eyes a bit, the annoyance and anger leaving my mind and being replaced with surprise and happiness. 'Hiccup? Hiccup is going to be the one that I'll teach? I'll be able to finally talk to him, and maybe get him to be my friend? YES! MY PRAYES HAVE BEEN ANSWERD!' I screamed in my mind, knowing that I'll say thank you to Mrs. Jenkins later. I was then tempted of hugging the math teacher, but knowing the fact that it's school inappropriate, I instead gave her a genuine smile.

"Mrs. Jenkins, I would love to tutor Hiccup after school today. In fact, I'll even be glade to tutor him every day after school if he needs that much help. I'll do all I can to help him, you have my word." I said, making an oath to not just the teacher, but to myself as well. She then smiled at me in return.

"Well then, I'm sure that you two will get along just fine. You two will come back here in this class room once when school ends, and you will have to teach him the things that he doesn't understand. I already talked to him yesterday about it, and he told me that he will come for help. So please do all you can to help him." After saying these words and me telling her that I understand she then dismisses me away, and I left her class room with the most happiest grin that I can ever make.

Throughout the rest of the school day I couldn't wait to finally see Hiccup and get to know him better, I even day dreamed a little bit about us laughing together and doing some pranks on one another, and us holding hands while walking through a snow like wonder…and us going over to my place and doing a few adult thing. I then mentally slapped myself. 'Bad Jack, no naughty thoughts while you're at school!' I scold myself in my mind, while kind of blushing a bit from the inappropriate thoughts. I then chuckled and thought, 'No wonder why I'm on Santa's naughty list.'

School finally ended and I immediately came to my math class room, trying not to be overly excited. I waited patiently for my cute Hiccup to come (now that I think about it, I kind of think that the nickname 'Hiccup' is actually kind of cute, and that it fits him in a way), and even though it felt like hours it wasn't till a couple of minutes till Hiccup finally came into the room. I then stared at him with my icy blue eyes while he stared at me back with his forest green ones, we stayed that way till he finally started moving over towards me and sated across from me on the big table. He pulled out his Alg. II text book while I follow suit.

It's weird because after that we didn't start by saying hi or anything like that; nope I just started to explain the first couple of problems to him. I was teaching him how matrices work, but while I was teaching it didn't feel like he was paying attention to my explanation. Instead I felt something staring at me, so I looked at him and noticed that I right. He wasn't paying attention to my lesson; he was staring at me in deep wonder. Like he was finally starting to find me fascinating and it almost looked like that he has been wanting to see me like that this whole time.

Even though I was happy about that, I was a little bit annoyed of the fact that he couldn't have done that a long time ago before I have to give him a tutoring lesson after a school day. It's not that I didn't want something like this from him, it's just that I hate repeating things to others.

"Are you listening?" I asked with a little bit of annoyance, but trying to cover it with amusement because I didn't want to be seen as a douche bag to him. I then saw him blush from embarrassment after hearing my question/statement, and so he was trying to hide his face by looking at my textbook. I kind of felt bad and thought that I was stupid for saying something like that to a person that I know the fact is sensitive to harsh words.

'Oh yes, try to make the person you like think that you hate him. That will surely make him want you even more.' I said sarcastically in my mind. I then tried to let him know that I wasn't annoyed by him anymore by explaining the words again and continuing on with my lesson throughout the next hour. I then saw that he was starting to get the concept, and I mentally gave myself a pat in the back for impressing the person that I like.

The hour passed and we were dismissed by our math teacher, telling us that it was time to for us to leave. I was mentally disappointed with this ending sooner then I wanted it to be, but at least it happened; I couldn't argue with that. After we packed away our math text books and worksheets; we started walking outside the school together. We both texted our guardians telling them to pick us up, and then waited at the front of the school for one of our guardians to pick us up. I then wanted to talk to Hiccup, though I didn't know what to say to him, but luckily he beat me to it.

"Thanks for helping me with my math, I needed it" He said with a cute dorky like smile on his face. No words can describe of how adorable he looked there and then. I then gave him one of my best genuine smiles I have.

"No problem, it was my pleasure. After Mrs. Jenkins asked me to tutor you after school to help you, I couldn't help but say "yes"." After saying these words he then looked at me with his wide green eyes, almost like that he was a little shocked that I said these words to him. Almost like he never heard someone say something like that to him.

"Why did you agree to tutor me?" He asked me with uncertain curiosity in his eyes. I then smiled at him before I gave him my reply.

"Cause believe it or not Hiccup; I want to help you. I knew you've been struggling with your math lately, and I never saw you with anyone to help you with the math. So I thought that maybe if I helped you then you would be able to graduate and we would be having the same classes together again next year, including math." He looked at me stunned almost like he never heard anyone say something as nice like that to him before. I then started to get a little worried because the next thing I noticed, his eyes looked like that they were going to shed some tears soon. I then immediately asked him to find out what's wrong.

"Hey, what's wrong? You look like your gonna cry any minute now." I was then trying to comfort him by putting one of my hands on his shoulder and squeezing it a little bit, so that I wouldn't end up hurting him. He then looked like that he was trying his best not to cry in front of me.

"I-I'm just touched, cause no one…no one has ever said something like that to me before. I've never had anyone care enough about me to actually stay behind and tutor me, or someone saying that they want to be in the same classes with me again next year. It's always someone saying that I'm useless and that I shouldn't even be in this town. That because I'm not in a sport team, so I don't fit in here…that I don't fit in anywhere. I don't even have any friends, just my black dog Toothless who likes to play in the know whenever we go outside" I then kind of fined the last sentence funny, so I chuckle a bit but still remained serious while listening to his story. He then told me of how much of a disappointment that everyone sees in him, including his father. And that he also said that there were times when he wished that he was like everyone else, that he was good at a sport, that he was big and strong, and can have all the friends that he wanted. He wanted to be all that, he wanted to be like me.

After hearing him say what has to be the most saddest thing that I've ever heard in my life, I instantly wanted to cry with him. But instead I did something that I've never done to anyone before, weather it is boy or girl, I embraced him. Both of my long strong arms holding him close to me while trying not to squeeze him too much. I thought that if I did, I might end up breaking him, because I've noticed while hugging him that he was actually kind of thinner than I thought. The hug I gave Hiccup felt very warm, and…nice. It was something I've never experienced before. He then did something that I thought he wouldn't do at all, he hugged me back. I felt really surprised, but very happy as well. Though I soon felt a few wet tears landing on my neck a bit, realizing that he was finally releasing the tears that he was holding back fro a while. I then squeezed him a little harder, making him realize that everything is ok. He seemed to be feeling better, 'cause it felt like that he was putting a happy smile on his face. I sighed a bit in content, 'If only I can see your smiling face, but I knew that I can't. That doesn't matter though, what matters is for me to comfort you and to dry your tears away.' I thought to myself while feeling like that I was just quoting some love songs or something.

We stayed like that for what seemed like hours but what really was a couple of minutes. We slowly backed away from one another, ending the warmth of our embrace. I then put my right hand at the back of my head and rubbed it a little bit. 'Well that was kind of nice, embarrassing, but nice none the less. I then saw Hiccup removing his glasses to quickly wipe the tears off his eyes. After he was done wiping the left side of his face, I then decided to wipe away the right side of his cheeks. He then turned around having our eyes meet again like before, and then I've noticed something; his eyes looked much more beautiful than before. I soon started to smile again at those beautiful eyes.

"You know, I've never seen you without your glasses before. Your eyes look much nicer than I thought." I said, making him blush a bit from the complement that I gave him. 'He's so cute when he blushes.' I thought, trying my best not to embrace the boy again.

"Th-thank you, no one has ever really complemented to me like that before." After he said that, I then gave him the look that said "really?" He chuckled a little bit from that and put his glasses back on, making me groan a little by not being able to see his beautiful eyes that way again. I then thought of what he just said again, making me wonder if this guy has had anyone doing something nice to him before.

"Is there anything else that no one has ever given you before?" I asked him, he then thought carefully then gave me a cute cheeky smile.

"Well, I haven't really been hugged by anyone since I was six. And that was around the time when my mother… was still alive." He then gave me a long pause, looking like that he was deeply thinking of what he just said. I then thought that he was starting to feel sad again, it then made me want to comfort him not just by hugging, but by telling him that I've lost someone that I've loved too.

"I'm sorry that that happened to you, my parents died in a car crash when I was a kid. I was soon adopted by my uncle North, who is my dads brother. He then took me to Russia because my dads' side of the family are Russian. So I kind of understand where you're going at." I felt a little bit surprised that I've told someone that I barely knew something like that to him; though it actually made me feel not…alone anymore. Like I've finally found someone who I can relate myself towards in a way. It felt great, and I hope that that's when he and I will become at friends to one another.

Hiccup and I then looked at each other and smiled, knowing that we're not so different after all. We then talked to each other about some other things like what our favorite colors and food are and what not for a couple of minutes until a big bald man with long braided blond mustache and bushy eyebrows, telling Hiccup to get in the black car. I then looked disappointed when Hiccup started to leave my side, waving a 'goodbye' to me and getting in the car. But before he drove off, I thought 'No, no I can't let Hiccup leave before I say something to him.' I then approached the car so I could say something to him before he leaves and I'll have to wait till tomorrow to see him again. He opened his window and I gave him the most genuine and lovable smile I've ever shown to anyone before.

"Remember Hiccup; you're not alone. You'll always have someone with you, you'll always…" I paused for a second thinking the right words to say next "you'll always have me." I finished, and he then smiled back at me.

"Thank you Jack" he replied. I then backed away from the car and the angry looking blond mustache guy droved away while Hiccup and I didn't stop staring at one another till he was far enough that we couldn't see the other. That day, turned out to be the best day of my life. Simply because I was able to finally talk to my dearest, sweet, Hiccup.

"I hope to see you soon…my cute little Hiccup." I said to no one but myself, while waiting for my uncle to pick me up; I kept day dreaming of me being with my beautiful green eyed Hiccup. Dreaming of us laughing and enjoying our times together, and that is how I, the baseball jock, feel in love with Hamish Haddock, a.k.a. Hiccup.

End of Chapter 2

**Author: Oh Thor almighty, this turned out to be way longer than the first chapter. I hope that it's ok with you guys if I've stopped at where Hiccup and Jack said their goodbyes on that day. Also I'm sooo sorry that I wasn't able to finish it on time, but oh well, I guess its fine. It's just kind of a late Christmas gift. I hope you guys like this chapter as much as you do with the first. Also I had one of my reviewers' say that this Fic reminded them of an art that she saw on deviant art; to be honest the pic that she is talking about is actually the pick that inspired me to make this Fanfic. I'll share you the link to the art that inspired this Fic on my prfile page soon. You also find it if you just search 'FrostCup DeviantArt' on google or something you should be able to find it ^w^****  
**

**Author: REVIEW PLEASE, AND MERRY BE-LATED CHRISTMAS X3!**


	3. Ch3 Can I Sit With You?

**Ch.3 Can I Sit With You?**

**Author: I do not own anything! Not these two wonderful movies, not the characters from the two movies. I just only write this Fanfic because I love this paring so much. If you don't like boyxboy, or anything homosexual related, don't read this then.**

_**~HICCUPS POV~**_

Morning finally came, the sun shining through my window and the rays laying on my eyes that is still shut from my slumber. I was then groaning a little bit, trying to cover my head with my blanket so I would try to be in ponderous dream. The dream I had last night was that me and Jack talking to each other and having a great time like we are best of friends. We were having a blast, and it felt so real too. Towards the end of the dream; Jack was hugging me like yesterday at the school, but felt...different.

The embrace felt much warmer, and carried more of a deeper feeling in it. It felt...like I was loved by someone, like I was wanted, like I was special to this person...it was an amazing feeling. It also seemed like Jack wanted to give me something, because he pulled away from me enough so that we are facing each other. His cold blue sea like eyes staring into my forest green one, we stayed like that for a bit. Then his head slowly inched toward me, getting close enough so our noses are touching. I then started to feel heat on my cheeks, most likely blushing from the closeness. I then started to feel a little bit nervous; not knowing what he's doing, but I did know is that I was starting to inch closer to him as well. 'Oh Thor, don' stop this wonderful dream; even if this isn't real, I still...I still...want to feel this warmth forever.'

After having that thought, our lips almost started touching, when suddenly a bright light came out of no where...and woke me up, tearing me away from my amazing dream. I then groaned once again from remembering what was in my dream, 'Oh Odin, why did you have to take away my precious dream from me? And it was getting good too.' I cursed the sun for waking me up, thinking that the SUN hates me like all the other Vikings in this town. "You know I'm starting to think that the only people that like me is Jack, Toothless, and the moon." I said to no one in particular, but trying to insult the sun in a way.

I looked at the right side of my bed, looking at my my alarm clock that's on my night stand counter. I then noticed that it was 10 minutes after the time that I'm supposed to be up. I soon became wide eyed and grabbed my clock.

"Oh shit, I'm going to be late for school!" I shouted at my clock, quickly getting off my bed and putting on my usual clothes. I then made sure that I had everything, grabbed my book bag, put my glasses on, and quickly walking out the door after grabbing a piece of toast that my dad made, telling my good mornings to him and saying that I'm off to school. It was a good thing that my school wasn't too far away from me to the point that I can walk to it. The reason why Gobber picks me up from school every time after school is usually to make sure that I get home safely. You know, being the governor's son and all. I of course ended up running to the school, was being able to get to school ten minutes later, gasping to get air from the lack of oxygen. Looking at a clock from the entrance of the school, noticing that there's only seven minutes left till class starts, feeling relieved inside.

"Oh thank Thor, I'm not late." I said to myself, entering the front door and immediately go to my class room. My first period class was physics; it's not a bad class, but there are moments when I get confused. I mean at least I have a good grade in it, right? Once I stepped inside of my first period class some of my classmates are already in their seats, waiting for the bell to ring so they can get their class done and over with. I then looked around and noticed that Jack was in his seat as well, he was looking into his iPhone till the school bell rings. I turned red a bit and felt really nervous all of a sudden, it seems that Jack has been making me feel really nervous lately...weather we're in a dream or reality.

When I took my seat Jack soon noticed that I just got here; gaining a smile and a wave of hello to me, I waved back and trying not to look stupid while smiling back at him. I then wanted to get up to go over to his seat and talk to him, but more and more students started coming in, and I didn't want to give them the impression that Jack and I are friends. As much as I want us to be, I didn't want Jack to loose his popularity because of me; so I stayed in my seat very quietly, waiting till class started. Jack seemed to notice that I wanted to stay in my seat because he looked really disappointed. I mouthed a silent 'sorry' to him, only by gaining a sad smile from him, making me feeling even worse about myself.

When first period finally ended after thinking non-stop about me and Jack talking to one another, I immediately backed up my things and waited till everyone has left the classroom so that me and Jack can talk a little bit. 'Oh, speaking of Jack, here he comes.' I thought to myself while seeing Jack approaching to me with an excited smile on his face, I then couldn't help but do the same.

"Morning Hiccup, how've you been? Did you do anything interesting when you went home after school yesterday?" He asked while he and I started walking out of the class room and going to our next one.

"Eh, nothing much really, just my usual routine when I get home after school; finish any left over homework, walk my dog Toothless, eat dinner, take a shower, get ready for bed, then sleep. That's basically all I do after school each day, boring I know." I replied, he then gave me an amusing chuckle. 'Wow, this is the second time I made him chuckle. Either he's crazy for thinking that I'm funny, or I'm getting better at making people laugh.' I thought, feeling a bit happy that I made Jack laugh lightly. No one has really laughed, or thought of me as a funny person…it's a really good feeling.

We soon got to our second period class and went to our seating places, ending our conversation till second period ended. At first Jack seemed a little sad that I didn't want us to continue our talk till the next in between class time (which is not much time since we only have 5 minutes for the students to get to their lockers and their next class period, short I know). I also felt a little bit disappointed myself, but I knew that I didn't want Jack to be hated at school because of me. Besides, class was about to start anyways.

Second period surprisingly ended much more quickly then I thought, and we hapily continued our conversation from earlier.

"So I've been meaning to ask you; what kind of dog is Toothless?" He asked me, I then thought a little bit; trying to remember what breed Toothless was.

"I believe that he's a black coonhound; he's a pretty big dog, and likes to play and walk a lot. He can also be over protective sometimes, but that's what I love about Toothless. He protects me as much as he can; that's why he's kind of the only friend I have." I answered, feeling a mixture of proud and embarrassment; proud because I have a pet that is willing to protect me at all cost and embarrassment because my pet _is_ my only friend. Jack then surprisingly came close to the side of my face all of a sudden while giving a mischief smile, making me feel heat on my cheeks again.

"Till you've met me of course." He whispered into my right ear, making me shiver from his warm breath that landed on my earlobe. I was then going to ask him what he meant by that, but then we've arrived in our third period class. I immediately went to my seat; trying to get rid of the embarrassing blush on my cheeks. Jack followed suit, sitting on his own seat; showing an amused triumphant look on his face.

During third period I've realized that my next class period is my lunch time…which means that Jack and I might actually sit and talk together lunch today. I soon felt very nervous and excited at the same time, thinking that for the first time in my life; I'll finally have someone that wants to eat lunch with.

The realization made me feel really happy, and I almost couldn't wait till fourth period came. But then a terrifying thought came to me, 'What if people here start not wanting to be with Jack? What if he looses his popularity? What if Jack starts failing his classes because the students here have started treating him like an outcast like me, or worse…he'll get kicked out of the baseball team? Leaving everyone to hate him even more and his reputation becomes ruined…all because of me.' I soon felt dreaded sadness in me, sure the thought of him not eating with me and pretending that he doesn't know me hurts me, but having him feel hateful and regret towards me was an even worse thought.

So I've decided to do what I think is the right thing to do…pretend that Jack doesn't know me. Once third period finally ended; instead of waiting for Jack like the other two class periods I walked straight out of the door, not looking back to see his facial expression or waiting to hear him finish calling out my name to get my attention. I went straight towards the lunch room, and found my table with ease.

I immediately pulled out my lunch bag and some homework for me to do (I wasn't kidding when I said that I do them at school), soon I started to hear some girls squealing; knowing the fact that Jack has arrived in the cafeteria. Trying to avoid looking at him; I pulled out my tuna sandwich and looked at my the pages of my history textbook, pretending that I'm concentrating on my homework.

Sadly though, I didn't have my iPod with me because I forgot it at home while I was in a rush to get ready; so I wasn't able to block out the sounds of all of Jacks 'fans'. Even though I've tried my best to not look at where the noises are; I couldn't help but feel curious, and so I looked at my left side where the noises are.

I saw Jack standing at the entrance to the cafeteria and was surrounded by some girls (as usual); he was politely talking to some of the girls and smiling at them, making me feel a bit sick inside. He then looked up and noticed that I was staring, I immediately looked down at my text book; pretending that I didn't see anything. I then took a bite of my sandwich and sighed in sadness; knowing that there's no way that anyone wants to sit with me at lunch.

I put my sandwich down and was about to do my homework, when suddenly…someone was in front of my table. I looked up and my green eyes met blue ones…it was Jack. He gave me his usual happy, sweet, sincere smile.

"Can I sit with you?" He asked, making me feel stunned and utterly happy that he wanted to sit with me.

_***JACKS POV***_

"Can I sit with you?" I asked, giving Hiccup one of my sincere smiles. He was then giving a look of utter surprise (seriously, it's like he can be surprised about almost anything these days); making me feel nervous and a little awkward, and hoping that he'll say yes soon. It seems that my hopes have been lifted because he soon came out of his shocked stage and gave me his famous cute dorky smile.

"S-sure, please be my guest." He answered; resulting in me to immediately sit down on my new lunch table. I felt really happy and relieved, because I earlier thought that Hiccup didn't like me and didn't want to eat with me at lunch today. This then brought me to one of my questions:

"Why did you leave without waiting for me after third period ended? You didn't even respond when I've called your name out in the classroom to get your attention. Did I do something wrong earlier in between our first two class periods?" I asked; feeling a bit worried that I might've done something to get Hiccup to not want to wait for me after third period. He then gave me a guilty look and twiddled his fingers a little but; showing his nervousness. Another cute habit that Hiccup does that I like.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to make you think that you did something wrong, which you _didn't_ by the way. I just didn't want you to…" He paused, thinking the right words to answer my question. "I just didn't want you to loose your popularity because of me." He said, looking sad from the statement. I then tried to hold in my laughter because he was looking sad and serious right now, but I couldn't help but wanting to chuckle because of how silly his reason was. 'Me loosing my popularity, that's why? Pfft, like I care weather I loose it or not. I don't really like anyone here besides the teachers and you, my silly cute Hiccup.' I thought, thanking Thor that I didn't say it out loud. Wait did I seriously thank Thor? Wow, the Norse mythology here is getting to me.

I soon couldn't hold it in and started chuckling a bit while pressing my right hand onto my mouth to suppress my laughter, but it wasn't working and I ended up laughing really hard. I then ended up gaining a surprised and confused look from Hiccup. Seriously, he can be so cute sometimes.

"What's so funny? Did you think of a joke or something? Cause I don't think that anyone would be laughing about knowing the fact that they'll probably loose their popularity because of me to be funny." He said with a sarcastic yet serious tone in his voice; knowing the fact that he's not amused. I then tried to calm myself down; so that I could answer his question, and that I would get him to not be angry with me.

"Ok, ok…the reason-pfft…the reason as to why I'm laughing is because of how silly your reason for not waiting for me was." I answered, stifling a few chuckles here and there. Hiccup instantly turned red a bit from shock and embarrassment.

"S-silly?! How is my reason silly?" He asked, almost like he was giving me a cute pouting look; making me want to tackle him right there and then. Though I knew I couldn't do that, so instead I ruffled his hair a bit and gave him a gleeful smile from all that laughter earlier.

"Just the fact that you're worried about me loosing some fangirls here, just by me sitting with you for lunch today. So what if I loose other peoples interests? Big deal, it's not like the world is going to end if that happens." I said a bit sarcastically before I continued with my answer.

"Look, Hiccup, all I care about is talking to you so that I can get to know you better. Believe it or not, I want to talk to you, I want to know you, I want you to think of me as someone that means something to you; not some selfish jerk of a jock like all of the other guys here in this school. I care about you Hiccup, and I want to stay by your side as much as possible." I said, having Hiccup looking stunned once again till he too laughed a bit from my answer. I of course joined with him and we both kept laughing for a couple of minutes, feeling really glade that he's happy again. He slowly stopped his laughter and looked at me with a happy smile on his face.

"Ok Jack, if you say so. But I don't know if you'll get used to the fact that people are going to be staring at us for a while." I became confused about what just said till I looked around me and noticed that most of my 'fans' are staring at me sitting with Hiccup; most of them looking very surprised of what they are seeing in front of them. I then gave them an annoyed look, already feeling uncomfortable from all the stares.

"What are you all looking at? Can't a guy eat with his friend in peace?" I shouted, clearly letting them know that I wasn't in the mood to be stared at for no good reason. So everyone looked away and started buying their lunches and going to their seats. I then moved my head back to look at Hiccup again; he at first looked shocked (once again), but soon gave me what looked like the happiest and saddest expression I have ever seen in my life. It looked like that he has tears in his eyes that threaten to be shed, but they seemed like that they were happy tears. And he was also giving me a sweet smile, almost like something that a mother would give to their chilled after realizing that they have the most precious gift ever.

I then couldn't help but feel a little bit worried about him, though I also couldn't help but blush a little bit from how beautiful he looked with that smile. I soon became confused as to why he was like that; thinking of what he did to make Hiccup look so…happy?

"Hiccup, what is it? Why do you look so happy to the point that you're going to cry any minute?" I asked him, hoping that he'll answer while not crying so that I couldn't have to worry about him. I want to make him happy, not cry. He then gave me a toothy grin while closing his eyes a bit; noticing that his teeth is a little crooked here and there, but turned out to make him look even more adorable.

"Because Jack, you once again said something that no one else has ever said to me before. The fact that you don't mind loosing your popularity because of me; makes me feel really happy, and…special in a way. I'm also glade that you want to sit with me, without feeling embarrassed or ashamed. Thanks Jack, it means a lot to me." Hiccup said, making my heart skip a beat a bit. 'Wait, 'skip a beat'? I must really be in some love story or something.' I thought, trying not to feel embarrassed of that thought.

I soon gave him a smile and taking his hand in mind and squeezed it a little bit; giving him a happy comfort. Making me feel the warmth from Hiccups hand, thinking of the fact that he has the warmest hands I've ever felt. Leading me to give myself another reason why Hiccup seems so special, because he has a lot of things that most people I've ever met before don't have. Cute looks, kindness, and a really nice heat from his hands. 'Hmm, I wonder if his body is warm too…No, bad Jack, no naughty thoughts!' I mentally hit my self, for having such a thought in my head. Man I can be such a perv sometimes.

"Well believe it or not Hiccup, you are special. I mean I've never seen someone as unique as you. I mean you're not like anything like the others here, and that's exactly what I like about you. You're different…and that's exactly what I want my first real friend here should be." I said, giving Hiccup another one of my special comforting smiles. He then smile back at me, and we both started laughing a little bit about how nice this time we have together really is. It's a start of a great friendship, and it may turn into something more than that (if I play my cards right of course).

Hiccup and I then continued talking; while helping with our homework's to one another, Hiccup helping me with history and me helping him with math (again). We also ate lunch our lunches while doing so (Hiccup with his Tuna sandwich, and me with my frozen yogurt cup), continuing like this till the bell rang. Having us groan that our precious free time together is over, we also didn't like the fact that our next period class is the class that me and him don't actually have together; which made me groan even more.

Though Hiccup and I don't have the same 5th period together, I still walked with him to his art class so that I would at least be able to talk to him a little bit longer. Plus the fact that my baseball practice/class is right outside of Hiccups art class; so I would be able to go outside by taking the door in the art class room. We then walk to that said door, and I opened it; feeling the nice cool air from the outside world. I turned my head back so that I could look at Hiccup once more before I had to go, giving him my goodbye smile. He returned my smile by giving me one as well.

"I'll see you soon Jack, hope you'll have a good practice." He said, giving me a look of uncertain support. Almost like he never supported anyone before, which wouldn't be a surprise if that was true. Although the support was kind of weak and confusing; I still took it and gave him a quick hug before I left.

"Thanks Hiccup, I'll do my best…" I paused, thinking of the right words for me to say before I go for an hour. "Not for me, but for you." I finished earning a surprised blush from him, making me chuckle of how cute he was being again.

"I'll talk to you within an hour, ok?" I said, while gaining a small nod. Still looking a little flushed from what I just said earlier. I then smiled at him and went outside; closing the door as I did so. Even though I was already starting to miss the brown haired boys' presence, I was really happy because of how much better my week was turning out to be. It was probably the best week of my life so far, and I hope it stays that way.

End of Chapter 3

**Author: I'm so sorry that I didn't update sooner, I was so busy with doing things with my family lately. I even was shopping with my mom today (which I couldn't refuse because of how sweet of a mother she is XD). Again, really, really sorry! Also, if you haven't noticed I posted the link of the pic that this fanfic was based off on onto my profile. Go check it out, it's really cute! ^/w/^ **

**Author: Please review and give me opinions, need to see if I can improve my writing some how. Also, I would also like to know if you guys want me to do some sort of…umm…S.E.X. scene between Hiccup and Jack, and to change the rating from T to M if I do that. Your thoughts would be very helpful for me. Unlike some people I actually listen to my viewers' opinions, and how to improve so you would like my stuff even more. Thank you for reading, and I hope that you've enjoyed! ^w^ **


	4. Ch4 Are We Friends?

**Ch.4 Are We Friends?**

**Author: I do not own anything! Not these two wonderful movies, not the characters from the two movies. I just only write this Fanfic because I love this paring so much. If you don't like boyxboy, or anything homosexual related, don't read this then.**

_***JACKS POV***_

As I enter the small locker room that was in one of the gyms of the school (which the school has about four gyms by the way); I quickly change into my baseball uniform. The uniform is pretty much like any other baseball uniforms, but I do like it has to be my favorite design so fat. It carries mostly my three favorite colors; blue, white, and black. I also was wearing a tight deep blue long sleeve shirt under my uniform shirt, and a long pair of socks with dark blue lines at the edges of them; fitting snugly in my baseball shoes.

Once I finished changing, I left the locker room and walked towards the baseball field with my cap on my head and a bat in my right hand. As I was walking onto the field getting closer and closer; I looked at the window that's connected to the art class room…Hiccups class, which leads me to see Hiccup right next to that said window. I smiled, feeling glad to see him even though we're not in the same 5th period class.

I kept staring at Hiccup through the window until he looked up, and we stared at each other for a good five seconds till he finally smiled and gave me a small wave; saying hi to me. I responded by smiling and waving as well. Even though we can't hear one another; we both laughed a little anyways, because of how happy we both seem to be just by seeing each other.

Though sadly our small happy moment disappeared when out of no where a ball hit me square in the head; making my cap to leave my head and land on the ground. I looked around to see who threw the ball; it was a guy with long blond hair named Tuffnut, shouted his sorry to me. I gave him a forgiving wave, knowing the fact that it _was_ just an accident. I picked up my cap and put it on my head once again.

I looked straight ahead at the window and end up seeing Hiccups worried face, mouthing out the words 'You okay?' I gave him a reassuring smile telling him that I'm all right. I then wanted to stare at Hiccup again, but my coach shouted at me to get to the benches. I of course had no choice but to do so, and gave Hiccup an apologetic smile and a wave of a temporary goodbye. He gave me the look that says 'It's ok' leaving me a goodbye wave as well.

Practice was a pain as usual, already gaining some bruises and pulled some mussels here and there. But one good thing about baseball practice is that I'm outside in the cold air; only way to gain warmth is by doing some exercises and throwing/hitting a baseball ball. I don't know why but I love being out in the cold here, makes me feel like I'm back in Russia, I am kind of home sick after all. That's another reason as to why, because I am so used to the cold weather in Russia.

I tend to look at the window to see Hiccup; which sadly he wasn't looking at me but was drawing away on his sketchbook instead. Making me sigh in disappointment, and gain a yell from coach; telling me to pay attention. Practice finally ended within less than an hour later, sighing in relief and quickly changing back into my normal clothes. I quickly left the locker room as soon as I finished changing, walking straight towards the door leading to the art room. Hiccup was on his seat…waiting for me, like I hoped he would.

"Well you had a fun time at practice today." Hiccup said in his sarcastic voice, making me laugh at his smart comment; realizing that I missed his voice.

"Sorry if I looked pathetic out there, but I got distracted a bit by a certain…boy with glasses." I stated, gaining a surprised look then a small happy chuckle from him.

"Didn't know that I looked that interesting" I smiled; now having the turn to chuckle. 'Oh you have no idea' I thought, but not out load of course…as much as I would like to tell him. I'm not quite certain of how he would react if I said these words to him, but he'll most likely blush of embarrassment or become utterly confused. Either way I didn't say it.

"Well we better get going; don't want to be late for math." I said, gaining an understanding nod from the freckled boy. Hiccup stood up from his seat and we went out of his art class and walked towards our math class. We talked a little bit in the hallways before we entered our next class, which I hate cause then that means that Hiccup and I will go to our separated seats. This is what I hate about going to each of our classes, is that we seat so far away from one another in each of out classes except for lunch.

Math class soon started, and I was silently hoping that class would be done and over with so that me and Hiccup can talk again. Our math teacher stood up and started asking for our homework's to be taken up, the homework's that me and Hiccup were working on after school yesterday. After she finished grading she gave her student's assignments back, and is about to start her new lectures. At least I thought she was.

"Ok everyone, before I start my lectures; I have decided to change all of your seating arrangements for the rest of the school year." Mrs. Jenkins says, gaining many groans from most of her students. She quickly hushed them so that she would call each individual names by alphabet of the last name; telling them where their new seat is. She kept going till she called my name up.

"Jack Frost; table 3 seat 7" She stated, I then picked up my things and go to my new seat. I was then slightly hoping that I'll be sitting with Hiccup from now on; which speak of the devil, Hiccups name was soon called up by Mrs. Jenkins.

"Hiccup; _you_ go to table 3 seat 8, where Jack is at." She said Hiccup quickly turned behind looking at me with shock and happiness…and so was I. He quickly walked over towards me, sitting right next to me. We both smiled at one another, feeling really happy that this has just happened. It was like someone has answered our prayers or something, not like I really believe in any specific religion.

"Isn't this great Hiccup, we finally get to sit together at one of our classes." I said, gaining a happy grin in return.

"Yeah your right, I mean at least we get to sit together in at least one of our classes." He replied happily to me, soon laughing with me of how happy we are that we don't have to wait another hour to talk to each other again.

Even though we can't really talk during our math teachers' lecture; we can at least feel each others presence, knowing that we're not alone.

**-TWO HOURS LATER- **

School has ended for the day, leaving me and Hiccup still feeling really happy about what happened in math class. Though we soon became separated in 7th period, but we were able to manage the separation anyways. After school finally ended; Hiccup and I decided to walk home instead of getting picked up because we both don't live too far from school, we had to tell our guardians that we wanted to walk of course. It was easy for me to convince my uncle, Hiccup on the other hand was having a hard time convincing his father, but he gave in when he heard who it was that's walking with his son.

We both decided to walk at Hiccups house first because it's the closest place from the school, and that it's also surprisingly close to my place by about a five minute walk. 'So maybe I can visit Hiccups place one day or something' I thought, hoping inside that I would be able to visit him one day.

Our walk to his house lasted about fifteen minutes, though it was a short time it felt like hours since we were talking to one another; making it feel like that we've known each other for years instead of two days. It was a really nice feeling indeed, and I bet that it's the same with Hiccup.

Since he said that he hasn't been around with too many people his own age these days; makes sense if he's just as happy as I am right now. I mean think about it; wouldn't you be happy if your with someone for the first time in your life, and that you've never really had friends before...yeah, I thought so.

Sadly though, these fifteen minutes disappeared when we arrived at Hiccups house. I really didn't want to go, but I know that Hiccup has to do some homework and that I bet that his dad is very persistent; so sadly I have to walk to my house...alone...in five minutes...five painful minutes.

I at least walk Hiccup to the front door of his house before I had to go. We looked at each other for a bit, already showing the sadness and disappointments in our eyes; making it very hard for me to not try to take Hiccup home and we can live at my place for the rest of my life. Hiccup gave me his usual cute nerdy smile, before he said something to me.

"Well, today was a really nice school day...probably the best I've ever had. Thank you Jack; for talking to me when we were in the hallways, for eating with me at lunch today, and thank you...for calling me your friend." He said almost looking like that he wanted to cry again; making me want to cry myself from hearing those words, but of course he wouldn't let it happen and as do I. So I gave him a happy smile and wanted to say something before I had to leave.

"No problem; as long as it means I get to be with you…that's all it matters right?" I said, gaining a bashful smile from my Hiccup in return. We both smiled at one another one last time for today. I then started turning around to leave…when suddenly Hiccup told me to wait; wanting to say something to me before I left. I turned around and gave him a curious look, wondering what he wanted to say to me. Though it wasn't a statement that he said to me…it was a question.

"Jack...are we friends?" Hiccup asked, leaving me surprised that he said something like that.

**_~HICCUPS POV~_**

"Jack…are we friends?" I asked, gaining surprised look that said 'why would ask me a question like that?' I know that Jack has called me his friend a couple of times at school today, though I couldn't help but want to make sure that he meant those words he said.

I mean when he did say the word '_friend_'; it seems such a foreign word to me, and that I wanted to know that he wasn't saying that word out of pity. That he really wants us to be friends, and that he wants to be a close person to me. I just wanted to know, so that if he says 'no'; then I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up to begin with, and that it was all an illusion. Though once again, what Jack said to me surprised me.

"What do mean "are we friends"? Of course we are friends now, haven't we been since yesterday after school? I mean what lead you to ask such a simple question that already has the answer?" He asked me, chuckling a bit like the way he responded when I told him the reason I didn't wait for him after third period for lunch break. I then blushed a bit, while looking down at my feet. Feeling a little embarrassed, and already regretting that I've asked him such a stupid question.

"Because…because I wanted to make sure that you weren't lying when you called me your friend earlier, and that you weren't just saying that out of pity…that you really want me to be your friend." After I said those words; it made me really want to punch myself for being so weak in front of him. Seriously, why do I keep saying pitiful words like that? All it does is give me self pity, and making me look weak. I mean is that really what I want Jack to see me as? No…not really.

But I can't help but tell him that things that I am feeling and the things that I want to say. I can't lie to him or tell him that I was just joking; that's not my nature. I don't lie or pretend that I'm something else…it's who I am, and I want Jack to see me who I really am. Even if it means that he has to see my weak side.

As I keep looking down at my feet in even more embarrassment, I was expecting for him to leave from getting tired seeing me like this or tell me to suck it up and be a man; instead though…I felt two long arms wrapping around my waist and pulling me so close to the point that my face is against the broad like chest. All of which belong to Jack. I blushed madly at the contact, wondering why he's embracing me…again. He then started to speak to me in a serious whisper like voice in my ears, making me shiver madly.

"Hiccup; I understand that you've never really had friends before, and I'm really sorry that you had to live through like that through most of your years. But I promise you that I would never be friends with something simply out of pity…no…I want to be friends with you; simply because I've been wanting to get to know you for a while. That something as drawn me to you," As he said that, I instantly began feeling confused by his words. 'What? He was drawn to me? He wanted to get to know me…for a while? How long does he mean a "while"?' I thought, tempting of asking him the last question. But he continued talking to me, in his deep voice that brought the chills in my spine.

"I've been drawn to you since I first laid my eyes on you on my first day of school. I just knew that I had to get to know you, but in each of our classes you sat so far away from me, and that my annoying _fans_ keep getting in the way for me to actually come up and talk to you. I've wanted to get to know you for two weeks now, and I finally got my wish; which all it took was for our math teacher to assign us to tutor together after school. Haha, funny isn't it?" He said while chuckling at the last sentence he said.

But I wasn't laughing back. Oh no, I was far from laughing at what I'm sure was a funny statement. But I was too busy blushing from not just the closeness, but the fact that he said that he wanted to get to know me since his first day of school…that he actually noticed me that day. Jack pulled me away, noticing that I wasn't laughing with him. He then ended up laughing hysterically like he did at lunch after seeing my face that most likely looks like a huge tomato, making me feel no longer embarrassed but rather frustrated instead.

"What exactly are you laughing about?" I asked, with an un-amused tone with a hint of annoyance. He soon calmed down from his laughter; so that he can answer my question.

"I'm sorry Hiccup; it's just that your expression just now was really…cute." He said, smiling very brightly and amusingly. I then ended up blushing again; not from embarrassment though, but from shock.

"Cu-cute?! Me…cute?" I said, trying to understand why he said something like that to me. I mean no one has ever called me, well _cute_ before. People have called me 'useless', 'klutz', and even 'fishbone' here and there…but not 'cute'. After Jack heard the words I just said, it was then his turn to blush. Only he was blushing just a tiny bit, and not madly like I did. He quickly pull away the embrace that we had, leaving me feeling disappointed of the separation.

"Oh umm…did I say that? I meant adora-I mean funny. Yes funny, umm…well look at the time; I guess I should be getting home before uncle North gives me one of his lectures again." He said quickly while looking at an imaginary watch on his wrist, and already started walking (more like sprinting) away from my place. I hold out my right arm out, motioning him to stop.

"Wait, Jack! What time do you want us to…" Jack already too far away for me to see him "meet up at school tomorrow morning?" I finished quietly to myself, sighing out sadly.

"Maybe I should ask him through text message? I do have his number after all." I said out loud to one but myself as I pulled out my cell phone and looking at my contact list that only has my dads, Gobber, and now Jacks numbers. Jack and I exchanged numbers during lunch period when we were working our homework; it was Jack who brought up the idea that we exchange numbers so that we can help each other with our homework's by texting or calling.

I pushed my cell phone back into my pocket as I slowly went into my house; shouting out "I'm home!" even though my dad is at work and that the only thing that replied to my call was Toothless, who gave me a happy bark. Great, I'm alone…again. Well not completely alone, but you get my drift.

The rest of the day was simply me finishing any left over homework, feeding Toothless his meal, and eating dinner alone because dad told me that he was going to be late coming home from work today. Not like this is the first; it's just that I had to make something for me to eat, which I've made myself some mash potatoes n' gravy with cooked salmon as my entrée. Oh yeah, did I forget to mention that I can cook?

The dinner I made was good as usual, but I ended up eating alone again; not knowing if my food is good to some other people or not. My dad does like my cooking, but he tends to think that that's the sign when I'm slowly starting to turn into a girl. Not literately of course, but that I'm doing things that usually only women do…sexist I know. But remember, I live in a town that wants to go back to Viking tradition, and back then sexism was very common (except about a girl not fighting better then the men, that one is something that the men here would love about women).

After I finished eating my quiet and lonely dinner; I picked up my dishes and cleaned them up in the kitchen sink, where I rinsed it and put them in the dish washer. I walked up the stairs; enter my room and lye straight on my bed. I looked at my clock, reading 8:27. Next to my clock is my cell phone where I always put it at when I get home from school. I looked through the phone, noticing that I have no new messages. I sighed disappointed that Jack hasn't said anything to me since he walked away from my house.

"Did I say something that made him want to quickly get away from me and to get home?" I said to myself once again, feeling self conscience in a way. I looked at my phone again; decided to ask him the question that I was trying to ask him before, but through text message instead. I pressed the 'send new message' button and started typing the text through my fingers.

**"Hey Jack, I was wondering at what time you would like us to see each other at school tomorrow morning so that we can chat a bit before first period starts. Text me back when you know what time, ok?"**

After sending him the text I started _rally _feeling self conscience again. Wondering if whatever I said to him was bad enough to the point that he doesn't want to talk to me, or worse, see at school at all. That he now regrets wanting to be my friend, and that he would want to ask me to erase his cell number so that I wouldn't text or call him ever again.

As I was thinking the possibilities of what he'll think of me, I heard a vibrating noise coming from my phone. I quickly pick it up and read the contact name that the text was from…**"Jack Frost"**. I quickly opened the text message, surprised that he actually replied to me.

**"Hey Hiccup, got your text message. Just wanted to answer and say that the best time that I think that we should meet up at school (so that we can chat together of course) is maybe 7:30, since school starts at 8:10 and that we'll have enough time to eat breakfast together at the cafeteria or something. I think that it's a good idea, don't you agree Hic?" **

As I read the text message I was really happy of the fact that this is the first text message that I've ever gotten from anyone (besides dad and Gobber); especially that someone being your friend. I also was a little bit surprised and confused at the last word that he put.

"Hic? Is that supposed to be my new nickname or something?" I asked myself, but then I shrugged and didn't care right now. My very first actual friend has texted me for the first time, and it's a really nice message too; almost like I'm actually talking to Jack right now. I then quickly started texting my reply to him, letting him know that I'm ok with his idea.

**"Oh yes great oh wise one, I think that it's the perfect idea for us to go that early and hang out. I'll see at 7:30 tomorrow morning ok?"**

I texted, not too long till he texted me back.

**"Lol, ok. 7:30 it is. I'll see you later then"**

After reading his text, I was slightly confused as to what he meant by…'lol'. I quickly sent him a text message to get his attention.

**"Umm, Jack" **

I texted, he soon text me back.

**"Yes Hiccup?"**

I then made the text to ask him the question that I wanted to know.

**"What does 'lol' mean?"**

I waited for a good two minutes till I finally got a reply from him.

**"Lol stands for 'laugh out loud' silly, what you've never heard someone say something like that to you before?" **

He asked, making me slightly uncomfortable now. I soon carefully thought into as to what I should write to him as I was making the reply to him.

**"No, actually I haven't. Don't really have too many friends remember."**

I sent him the text; feeling a bit sad in the process, though I am happy that he doesn't get to see my painful expression. Not long after did I get his reply.

**"Oh, sorry Hiccup. Kind of forgot about that." **

I smiled, knowing the fact that his apology means that he cares for me. I quickly text him, letting him know that I'm alright.

**"It's ok, I got you now right? Like you said earlier, that's all it matters. We know each other, and now we're friends. So don't worry too much about me ok?"**

Few minutes later he replied:

**"K, if you say so. I'm just glad that you've listen to me for once, the part our friendship matters of course. XD" **

I then couldn't help but chuckle a bit at his statement, I quickly texted back, writing a good come back to him.

**"What do you mean 'for once'? I've been listening to you this whole time today, I mean who's the one you've been talking to throughout the whole school day, hmm?" **

I laughed a bit at my comment to him, thinking that he thinks so too because it seemed to have taken him a good five minutes e to text me back.

**"Lol, good one Hic. Well, better hit the hay; need to get up a bit earlier than usual to see each other tomorrow. Night Hiccup."**

After reading the text message I felt a little disappointed that our conversation is over for the night, but like he said; if I get to see him face to face as soon as possible, then I need to sleep earlier than I sent him my goodnight text before I go to dreamland.

**"Ok, goodnight then. Make sure that the bed bugs won't bite you tonight."**

He soon texted me back because of my remark.

**"Oh please, who would want to leave a horrible bite mark on this wonderful body of mine?"**

I then blushed madly, starting to think that he wasn't really talking about bugs biting him. But I tried not to think about it too much and not let my imagination go wild.

**"Goodnight Jack." **

After I gave him my short stated text message to him; I quickly put the cell phone next to my alarm clock, pull my top bed sheet and blankets over me, and try not to think of what Jack would look like under his clothes.

I counted to thirty sheep's till I started feeling tired. Soon falling asleep; dreaming and hoping that the next day will be as good as it was today, when I was with my first real friend…Jack Frost.

End of Chapter 4

**Author: oh geez, I'm so sorry that I didn't update sooner cause I was busy doing new years eve and new years stuff with family and friends. Seriously, it's like really hard to write a fanfic during the holiday's right? XD Anyways; this chapter is probably a little bit longer than the others, and that's because I added a little bit more love to this…just for you guys. So review, fav, and follow (if you wish). I hope you guys liked this chapter, and a Happy New Years to all of my lovely reviews! ^w^ **


	5. Ch5 Wanna Hang Out?

**Ch.5 Wanna Hang Out?**

**Author: I do not own anything! Not these two wonderful movies, not the characters from the two movies. I just only write this Fanfic because I love this paring so much. If you don't like boyxboy, or anything homosexual related, don't read this then.**

_**~HICCUPS POV~**_

I heard my annoying alarm clock going off; I woke up seeing that the next day came. The first thing that came to my mine was: today's Friday. Yup, it's Friday; my favorite day of the week. Why? Because it means that there's no school for the next two days, aka the weekend. The days where I get to stay at home and be myself without having people judge me, it's a great feeling. Sadly the feeling of relief and joy didn't stay long, because I've realized that I probably won't be able to see Jack for the next two days. Great: my two favorite days of the week has turned into my saddest ones, perfect, just perfect.

After I groaned from the realization (and knowing the fact that I had to get up to get ready for school); I got out of bed and walked towards my closet, picking one of my many long sleeve green shirts, and wear it underneath my puffy brown vest. It is surprising how I'm wearing so little clothing at Berks coldest time of the year, while not wearing big jackets like most others here. Strange; I guess it's because I'm so used to the cold here, though I don't usually like winter.

I also grabbed my usual tan pants that can only fit me, obviously because I'm the scrawniest in this town. After putting my pants on, I took my green striped scarf and wrapped it around my neck. I put my book bag on my back and carry my sketchbook in one of my arms. I decided to take one of my personal sketchbooks with me, just in case if after school that I want to go to the forest here and draw some nature related things. Yeah, that's what I usually do after school on Fridays; I go to the forest, pick a perfect spot, and start drawing something that looked beautiful to me.

My sketchbook also carried some torn pages of Jack doing baseball practice from my school sketchbook. Since I was only supposed to sketch a certain them each week, I quickly tear any sketches of done of Jack practicing off the class sketchbook and put it in my book bag so that I could take it home and keep it for myself. Though the consequences of not doing what I'm assigned to do is that I end up being a day or two late (depending on how many times I draw Jack each week), but luckily I'm fast when it comes to finishing my sketches. So I'm not too worried about having an unfinished or late assignment.

After getting ready for school today; I looked at my phone to see the time and noticed that it's 7:15 am. I cursed under my breath, thinking that I'm going to be late to meet up with Jack. I quickly go downstairs and instead of grabbing a piece of toast, I grabbed an apple from the dinner table and ran at the door after shouting out 'I'm off to school' to either my dad or Toothless. Not knowing who really is awake right now besides me, but wanting to say the words throughout the house anyway.

I quickly walked (more like sprinting) to the school, and entered the schools entrance. I walked towards the commons area where Jack and I said that we would meet each other ether here in the morning during our lunch yesterday when we were doing our homework. I looked around to find Jack, I then spotted him being surrounded by a group of the female students here…again.

I soon started feeling really annoyed that these girls keep getting in the way of me being with Jack, though Jack seemed to be enjoying their company. I then felt the need to leave, not wanting to see how much Jack wanted to be with his _fans _instead of me. So I was about to walk away; when I heard someone shout my name out, I looked up and see Jack being the culprit of the one who said my name loudly. I felt a bit surprised that he called out my name, and not embarrassed of calling my name out either.

The girls also looked at me, starting whispering to each other; wondering why Jack called my name out. I soon felt uncomfortable from all the stares and the whispers about me, while blushing from embarrassment; knowing the fact that these girls would never think of Jack befriending me. Jack sensed my distress; so he walked his way out of the group of girls and kept walking till he was in front of me. I was surprised seeing him leave his fans, and going towards me instead.

I looked at him with awe and astonishment, gaining a gracious smile from him. I returned his smile with one of my own; knowing that I probably look weird when I smile, but he seemed to not mind since he rubbed my head with his right hand, making my hair a little messy. He soon stopped so that he would talk to me.

"Good morning my Hiccup, I thought that you've forgotten about me and didn't want to see your amazing and wonderful friend here." He said overdramatically, making me give out a giggle that I've never thought I had before. I then looked at the whispering girls behind him, and thought of a clever response to his sarcastic statement.

"I'm sorry if I've made you feel that way, oh mighty one, but you seemed to not mind being with those pretty girls instead of me. So I thought of what's best for you and leave your presence, thinking of going to the library or something while waiting for the bell that signaled the time to go to the first class of teaching. I didn't think that you would actually pay attention to me, since you're a prince and I am a mere commoner." I replied dramatically as well, almost feeling like I'm in the middle age or something. Even though I was stating the truth, I was having too much fun overly acting with Jack.

He seemed to enjoy my statement as well and laughed at it, making me joining into the laughter. Already this morning is turning out amazing. Though Jack did notice that I was half serious of what I said in my statement. So he went close to me and started whispering so the girls won't be able to hear him.

"I'm sorry Hiccup; these girls came out of no where and surround me once they see me arrive to the school. This is usually what my mornings are like since I first came to this school, it's really annoying. That's why I wanted you to come to school earlier than usual, so that you get to meet me and I have an excuse to get away from…them." He motioned to the girls behind him after saying his last words that he whispered to me. I chuckled a bit, but then frown a little bit; wondering if that's the only reason why we're friends.

"So I'm basically your escape rout; nice to know that we're friends so that I you have me saving you from these crazy girls. Oh yes, I defiantly feel the love right now." I whispered back, being half sarcastic and half serious. I mean I couldn't help but feel a little bit used in a way. Jack of course noticed that and quickly whispered back.

"Oh no, that's not my main reason. I mean it's one of the reasons, but it's a very small reason. I didn't think of you being able to help me from this till last night when you texted me. I never thought of you of someone that I wanted to be my tool to help me escape. Trust me Hic; I've wanted us to be friends just as much as you did. Now we have that friendship, and no one, not even these girls, are going to tear that away from us. Right?" He whispered, making me sigh of relief; knowing the fact that he wanted us to be friends for about the same reasons as me.

"Your right. I'm sorry that I thought that you only wanted me to be your friend for that, it's just…well, you know…not used to this whole friendship thing." He put him hand my right shoulder and squeezing it a bit; and his face showing that he understands.

"It's ok Hiccup, I understand" After he said that he put one of his arms around the back of my neck and his hand lying on my shoulder, facing towards the girls the same way as me. I then started blushing madly from the feeling of his arm around me; knowing the fact that I must've looked tense now while he was nonchalant.

"Now then, if you excused me ladies; I have an important friend I would like to eat breakfast with. So I'll probably see you all later." After saying that he started leading us away from the girls; still having the shivers from the feeling of his arms around me I was wobbling a bit while walking with him. He then shouted a "Bye, bye" to the girls as he waved at them; hearing them whispering and saying things like: "Oh my gods, the rumors are true, Jack _is_ friends with Hiccup" "But why is he friends with _'Hiccup the Useless'_?" "I don't know, but now I'm jealous of him by being with Jack" "I wish Jack is holding me like that".

I was surprised of the fact that I didn't tell him to stop holding me; I guess that it was because of the fact that it felt nice, and that I actually like being wrapped around by someone. Almost like someone really wanted to be close to me, not caring what other say. I then realized that I didn't want him to let go; so I stayed quiet, and not say anything to him. Even my breathing was very quiet.

We both kept walking till we've entered the cafeteria; Jack was smiling widely as we entered, while I was still feeling bashful and tense because of the fact that Jack was still wrapped around my shoulders. I was so in trance of the physical touch that I didn't notice that some people were staring at us with surprise and astonishment. Even though I didn't notice it, Jack seemed to have because he was looking around those that were staring; showing an expressing of confusion that surly says 'why are you all looking at us like that?', making him want to find the answer by asking me this.

"Huh, I wonder why these people are looking at us weirdly. What do you think Hiccup?...Hiccup?" When Jack finished his statement, he looked at my face that was surly covered in a scarlet color. He started to look even more confused when he saw my face, until he realized that his arm was still around me. He quickly lets go of me; making me feel a bit disappointed that the nice coolness of his arm is now gone, but glad that the tense I had now slowly disappearing.

"Oh god, I am so sorry Hiccup. I didn't notice that my arm was still wrapped around you, and I wasn't thinking if you would be comfortable with it or not. Oh man, I bet you hate me now or something. I am so, so sorry Hic…wait, why didn't you say something?" He said apologetic at first, but then noticed that I never really told him to get off or anything. I then looked around frantic, trying to think of what exactly I should say to him.

"Well umm…I-I guess I was just surprised that you did that, t-to the point that I didn't say anything…I-I also actually kind of…liked it, so…so I wasn't feeling…too uncomfortable. S-so I didn't want to say or do anything to get you to stop. Be-because I liked it so much." I stuttered and paused a couple of times; knowing that I must have sounded very pathetic like. All I got though was a laugh from Jack again, and he rubbed my head once again; making me feel a little bit of déjà vu, even though he did something like this not too long ago. I was wondering what he was laughing about this time, was it the way that I said those words?

"Jack, what's so funny? I didn't sound too ridiculous did I?" I said, while giving my new friend a pouting like look (probably doesn't fit me well though); I was also felling a bit embarrassed again, thinking that he was laughing at me instead of with me. But I only thought of that for a while, because he didn't sound like was making fun of me but was just laughing like a kid that just saw something that made them feel joyful.

"Oh it's nothing Hiccup, it's just that I'm glad that you liked it and that it didn't make you feel weird or annoyed; also the fact that you were so cute when you were stuttering a couple of times. It just made me want to hug you again." He said while giving me his bright smile, making me forget all the embarrassing things that have happened for ten or fifteen minutes now.

I then blushed from him calling me cute again; which reminded me that he didn't really answer me why he called me cute yesterday, but I didn't really want to ask him about it again, thinking that he'll just run away and not give me an answer. So I let the cute comment go and try to pretend that I didn't hear him call me cute by going ahead and walking towards the line to get your breakfast. Jack looked at me confused at me while saying loudly "Where are you going?" I tuned around and gave him an expression of annoyance while still holding some pink like colors on my cheek.

"Well, we are here to get lunch are we not?" I said, he seemed to be a little bit stunned before he shrugged it away and chuckled while quickly walking towards me. Once when we were in line to get our breakfast (really Jacks, because I ate my apple earlier); we just merely talked to one another and made some funny jokes and said of how glad we are that it's now the weekend.

We were finally at the front of the line and Jack asked me if I was getting any, but I replied with no; so he what he ordered from one of the cafeteria counters that served the food was pancakes with syrup, a side of a blueberry muffin, and another side of a cup of frozen yogurt. I was then wondering if he likes frozen yogurts, cause that's the second time that I've seen him eating one.

"Hey Jack" Once I called out his name to get his attention he immediately replies to me with a "Hm?" before I continued my question.

"Do you like frozen yogurts? I've seen you eating one like that yesterday at lunch, isn't it too cold for you to eat or something like that?" I asked, gaining a smile from him as we sat on a table that was available to us.

"Yes, I do like frozen yogurts. They have such a nice texture to it, and I like it better when it's frozen because it feels like I'm eating ice that is made of sweet fruits. I love almost anything that's cold; which is why I only want my beverages to be cold, never having any hot drinks. Except for hot chocolates with marshmallows and whipped cream; that's an exception." He answered, making me laugh a bit about the hot chocolate part.

"Well, that's very interesting to know that you actually like to eat and drink cold things. I mean I'd think that you wouldn't like anything cold because you've lived in a place that is really cold, probably much more colder than this place, and yet like cold things none the less. I mean if it was much warmer in Russia then I would understand, but everyone knows that Russia can probably be the coldest part in the world besides Antarctica, the South, and the North Pole. Either you must be used to the cold that much, or your crazy. Probably crazy because your friends with me." I said while gaining a chuckle from the white haired one, thinking that the last part I said was funny.

"It's probably both; I just really love the cold you know, and when I go outside and be able to see my breath mixed with the cold air, it just feels amazing. Like when it snows outside I just can't help but want to go out and see each of the little beautiful snowflakes landing on the ground or on my face. And even if I end up catching a cold for staying out for too long, I'd just end up thinking that it was all worth it, because I get to see the beauty of winter." He said, showing of how happy he is for his love of snow.

I then looked at him, amazed of what he just said, he basically described of how beautiful the cold can be. I never knew that Jack can be so…poetic sometimes; realizing that I'm not the only one that enjoys the beauty of nature, making me feel really happy inside. I must have stared at him for a bit too long because he started giving me a quizzing like look.

"What? Do I have something on my face or something?" He asked, making me go out of my thoughts and quickly thought of a reply.

"Oh no, it's just that…the way that you described winter was really…beautiful." I said, I then could have sworn that I saw small little snow flakes in his bright blue eyes because he gave me a very sincere and gentle look to me; making me flushed a bit of seeing his beautiful expression.

"Thank you Hic, that means a lot to me." He said, and before I was able to say a "your welcome" he stand up from his seat and threw away his breakfast; signaling that he's done eating for now and came back to put his book bag back on.

"Well, you coming Hiccup? The bell is going to ring soon; unless you want us to be late of course." He said with amusement and mischief in his voice while I quickly grabbed my things and walked along side with him; knowing the fact that this was going to be a good day of school, and in fact it was.

This has to be the best Friday of my life; not only are we able to sit together in math class now, but we also now get to sit together in all our classes (except for 5th period of course). Apparently Mrs. Jenkins has something to do with this cause I heard our history teacher say something about being glad to see me having a friend, so it's like all of my teachers wanted to me be happy by changing our seating arrangements. It was certainly the best day ever.

So today's school was basically me an Jack enjoying our time at school for the very first time, and we are always able to work together on any homework's or projects that we are assign to do. Even though we still gained surprising and weird stares from a lot of students that either sees us in the hallways or at lunch; it didn't really mattered to us, what matters is that we are together and have become good friends.

I just wish that we are a bit more than friends, but I doubt that that's possible, and that there's no way that Jack would ever feel the same way as I do. Though that sad thought came to me, I was too happy to really be sad about my feelings for him. 'As long as I stay by his side, I'll always be happy.' I thought, leaving me to smile warmly to myself.

Sadly though, school had to end and we are now walking to my house for us to say our goodbyes. I really wished that today lasted a bit longer, and so did Jack. We both became really quit throughout the whole walk home; knowing the fact that we won't be seeing each other for the next two days.

We arrived at my place sooner then I expected, thinking that Thor is trying to make this day go by much faster than it should be; making me feel really pissed at him for doing this. As we walk towards my front door, I turned around and looked at him; preparing to say my sad farewell to him.

"Today has been really fun for me; it has to probably be the best Friday of my life. I'm really glad that we became friends, and I can't wait to see you at school on Monday. Heh, funny; I usually hate Mondays, but you're making me look forward to it…well I guess I'll see you in two days then. Bye Jack, have a nice weekend." I said sadly as I was about to open the door; when Jack suddenly stopped me from doing so by taking my hand in his and pulling it a little.

I couldn't help but notice of how warmer his hand is; usually it's really cold and a bit dry, but now it's warm and a little sweaty. Probably from putting his hands his pull over sweatshirt the whole walk to here.

I looked at him with a mixture confusion and surprise, wondering if he needed to say his goodbyes before he goes home and wait for two days to see me again as well. He looked at me deeply with his blue eyes; making me feel like that I'm going to melt from being underneath his gaze. He then opened his pale soft looking lips as he bluntly asks me this question:

"Wanna hang out?" He said, making me look at him with an expression that said "What?"

_***JACKS POV***_

"Wanna hang out?" I said, while looking at his expression that clearly said "What?"

Seriously, does this guy want me to hug him constantly or something? 'Cause he wouldn't stop looking cute throughout the whole day; trying my best to not make me cuddle him to death, also making me love the brown haired boy even more. I then decided to repeat my question but to add words into it.

"I said do you wanna hang out with me? Like maybe staying over at my place for tonight or something like that. I mean Uncle North is off somewhere in Brazil right now doing his usual business trip about his toy company and won't be back till Sunday night. So if you want to you can hang out with me at my place for today and the weekend. It would make me happy if you would." I said a bit pleadingly at the last sentence, hoping that he says "yes" to my question. He then looked like that he was in deep thought a bit, he opened the door to his house and looked at me saying "Give me a second" before he went inside.

I then waited outside, while texting my uncle to make sure that he really won't be coming back till Sunday night; to which I gained a text reply that said "yes". I waited for about twenty-five minutes till Hiccup came outside and was holding a big bag that's probably filled with clothes, his usual sketchbook in his arm, and his cell phone in his pocket. He fiddled a bit with his door knob; just to make sure that it's locked and looked at me with a happy look in his eyes.

"Sorry it took me a while, I had to call my dad and convince him to let me stay over at your place while he takes care of the house and Toothless. It took me a while to get him to give me the ok, but by simply telling him that I would be making his favorite dinners for a week; he soon caved in and let me stay at your place. I just have to have your address of course so that he knows where I am. I told him that you only live about five minutes away, but he wouldn't really listen. Hope you don't mind that." He said a bit apologetic like, but I told him that it's ok, and told him my address.

We both walked away from his place and were soon at mines. Once we've arrived Hiccup was looking deeply at my house, almost like he was mesmerized by it. Why though? It was just a white house with a hint the color of blue and red on the roofs and the walls. Weird look for a house I know, but me and my uncle like it because it has our favorite colors on it. Red being my Uncles and blue being mine.

I soon opened the door to my house and told Hiccup to come in; as we did he looked around being even more amazed of my house. 'Why is he so amazed by it?' I thought while looking at the boy with the glasses.

"Wow, so this is your place huh? This is actually kind of how I expected your house to be." He said; making me think 'Huh, I guess he likes it because _I _live in it. I guess that's a good thing'. I then soon replied.

"Yup, this is my lovely home; where I the amazing Jack Frost live, thank you, thank you, no need for applause." I said gaining a small punch on my shoulder from Hiccup while letting out his cute chuckle.

"Oh please, you're not _that _amazing" He said, I then dramatically gasped and put a hand on my chest and the other hand in front of my mouth.

"How dare you say such dreadful things to me? I for one am an amazing and handsome gentleman. I have shown you _nothing _but my awesomeness, you sir take back your words. For _I _am Jack Frost; the most amazing and wonderful man that you have ever laid your eyes upon." I said even more dramatically, Hiccup too wanted to be apart of our silly act and folded his arms together and turned his head away from me while closing his eyes; making him look like one of those girls who are pretending to be mad towards their boyfriends.

"No, I shall not take back my words. Even if you are the most amazing person the world; I will not admit my defeat to you." He said while showing his playful attitude, trying so hard not to smile and look like he is serious (even though he really isn't). I then had a cunning and idea in my head, clearly showing mischief on my face once Hiccup turned and looked at me.

"So, you won't admit defeat will you?" I said while having a sly grin on my face, while gaining a bit of a dread look and hearing a gulp from Hiccup; making him regret that he said those words to me. I stared at him and pulled my arms up at the mid section of my body, looking like I was ready to capture my pray.

Hiccup soon said an "Uh-oh" before I immediately attack him, giving him the biggest tickle fight that I've ever given to anyone in my life. We were lying on the cold wooden floor as I started to tickle the overly confident cutie, as he started laughing very loudly; making me want to keep tickling him till he is in tars and calling out "uncle, uncle!" to me, but it turned out it was going to be harder then I thought.

I kept on and tickling and laughing with him (because his dorky laugh can be so funny sometimes) for about five minutes as I notice that tears slowly started to form on his eyes. I smirked in success.

"You give up?" I asked him, he then answered to me with an "N-never!" while he was laughing from all the small quick motions I gave the skin of his sides. I then could have sworn that I looked a bit evil when a thought came to me.

"Ok, I tried. But if that's what you want it, then I shall give it to you." After saying that, I kept tickling him for about another five minutes, hearing his laughter echoing throughout the halls. Having him to keep on laughing louder and louder as time passed by, and shedding a few tears here and there. It then took him about a couple of more minutes for him to finally give up.

"Ok, ok! I give up; I take back what I said, uncle, UNCLE!" He shouted out, filling with pain and laughter. I then gave him what he wanted and stopped my action, and letting him calm down by wrapping both his arms around his body to ease the pain of from his sides. I sat up and looked at him with a victorious smirk on my face.

"Ha. Not so tough huh little Hiccup? That's what you get for messing with the almighty Jack Frost! Oh yeah, who's amazing? I am, I am, I am- I am- I am. Woo-hoo!" I shouted loudly like a kid that won free candy from a betting game.

I laughed victoriously like I'm a master of something and kept laughing, and laughing, but then my laughter started to slow down as I saw Hiccups face being covered in complete scarlet; making each of his cute freckles to stand out more and more. I then became a bit worried, if I did something wrong or made him feel bad for loosing.

"Hey Hic, you ok? Your face is all red…did I say something wrong?" I asked, gaining a quick shake motion from his head, signaling a 'no' from him. I then started to look confused, wondering if he's sick instead. I put my hand on his forehead; not feeling any major heat coming from him, but mad his face to turn even redder.

"Hmm…you don't seem to be sick. Why is your face so flushed?" I said, wanting answers desperately to know that he's fine. I quickly turned his face to the side, not wanting to see my face while answering my question.

"W-well…you see umm…your kind o-of well…o-on top me…right now, and the way it looks…well…" he answered, not wanting to say anymore. I looked around and saw what he was talking about, I was sitting on top of his bottom area and where his thighs are. I then felt a bit heated myself and quickly stand up and get off of him.

I ended up saying my apologies to him, which I kept doing over and over, just having Hiccup to repeatedly tell me that it's alright. I silently took Hiccup by the sleeve of his shirt and leading him to my living room, getting him and me to sit on a deep blue couch. We both stayed in that awkward silence for about a good ten minutes till I was calm enough to see that my Halo 4 disc was on top of the table in front of us. Noticing that my black Xbox 360 was connected to my living room tv, thinking of a perfect way to get us back in our playful mood and not the awkward silent one.

"Hey Hiccup, I know another game that we can play" I said, Hiccup then looked up at me curiously; wondering if he's going to love it or dread it again.

"Does it have something to do with you tickling me?" He asked, I chuckled awkwardly a bit while rubbing the back of my head with my hand.

"Umm, no not really. We're pretty much done with tickle fights for today; instead I thought that maybe we can play an actual game." I said, Hiccup didn't looked convinced and motioned me to tell him what the game is.

"The game that I think we should play" I picked up the video game case, and showed him the cover of one of the popular Halo games. "is Halo 4, a popular video game right now. Wanna try it ou?" He then looked really curiously at the game, looking like he never actually seen a video game before…unless…

"Is this really a video game? I've never seen an actual video case before. I've heard of video games, but never actually played one before." He said, making me feel even more surprised. I mean I know that he's never has friends before, but that doesn't mean that he so out of society that he has never played a video game in his life…he's a boy for Thors sake!

"Well…it's a simple game really, it's not really too hard. All you have to do is to try to kill my character while I try to kill yours. It's like a cat and mouse chase thing. Only it involves with futuristic soldiers and aliens. No big deal really" I said, trying to convince him to play with me. He looked up at me, then the case, and then back to me; giving an uncertain look.

"I don't know; what if I suck at playing video games? Again I've never played a video game before." He said with a lot of uncertainty and fear in his eyes. Not certain why he looked scared, might be thinking that I won't be his friend if he's bad at video games. I then gave him a reassuring ruffle to his hair for the third time today and giving him a comforting smirk.

"Don't worry about being bad at it; I sucked when I first played a video game, but I've gotten better and better as time goes by. With enough practice and determination, you can surly play a least a bit good at video games." I said with encouragement; Hiccups eyes lighting up a bit but still had the uncertain expression on his face. I soon figured that I should probably use something else to convince him, because my kind-caring like technique isn't really working this time like all the others. So I decided to use…something else.

"Well Hiccup, if you're _that_ scared of loosing to me for a second time today; then you should've said so. I mean I know that I'm great at almost everything, and that surly there's no way for you win against me now is there?" I said with a sly smirk on my face.

He then gave me another new expression that I've never seen him have before; a confident smirk and eyes that carries determination in them, an expression that I came to feel in love as well.

"You're on Frost boy" He stated while grabbing one of my Xbox controllers. I then grinned happily as I pressed a button to open the slot to the Xbox, and put the disc onto that said slot.

"Let the games begin then" I said as I pushed the slot all the way back inside my Xbox. This was surly going to be a very fun Friday.

End of Chapter 5

**Author: Finally! I've finally updated and finished this chapter, my gods this chapter took forever to finish. Thank Thor that it finally is…man my hands hurt. Sometimes I feel like that I love to write too much, though I guess there's no such thing as too much love for doing anything huh? Anyways, sorry that I haven't updated for about 5 days now…or was it 6? I'm sure, I've lost track, lol. Just glad to finally finish this chapter. Sadly though, I have to go back to school now so it might take a little while for me to update each new chapter. **

**Author: I'll probably have to start an update calendar or something like that; though it probably won't work very well, but I can still try. Anyways; hope you guys like this new chapter. And please review, favorite, or follow this story. The more the merrier right? Oh, also there's this awesome peson on deviant art who drew the cutest fanart I have ever seen, and it's based off of this fanfic. The art is called "let's be friends?" and the name of the artist is Evvva94. Her art is simple, but so cute none the less. Go check it out, I'll also be putting the link of her fan art on my profile page for you guys to check it out. Anyways; hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, see you all next time! ^w^ **


	6. Ch6 Wanna Hear A Story?

**Ch.6 Wanna Hear A Story?**

**Author: I do not own anything! Not these two wonderful movies, not the characters from the two movies. I just only write this Fanfic because I love this paring so much. If you don't like boyxboy, or anything homosexual related, don't read this then.**

_***JACKS POV***_

About thirty minutes has passed since we began playing Halo 4 (after I was done explaining to him of how the game works exactly) on the floor of my living room; I've ended up killing Hiccups character about twenty times…while Hiccup has only killed mine three times. Resulting Hiccup to feel frustrated, angry, and embarrassed; making me feel bad that I've tricked Hiccup into playing a game that he's never played before. Especially the fact that he's _never_ played a video game before.

'Ok, next time Jack; play a board game with him so that he'll have an actual chance at winning against you.' I thought to myself, while making an imaginary list of board games for me to buy for Hiccup in my head.

After a few more kills in the game (which are the kills that my character gained) Hiccup called quits, gave me back one of my controllers, and laid his whole body on my couch while facing towards the other side of the couch instead of me; probably thinking that I'll end up making fun of him for not being good at playing Halo 4. That made me feel a little bit more badly, because the last thing I want to do in my life is make fun of my precious Hiccup for not being good at something.

So what if he's bad at playing video games? I never really liked video games. I mean they sometimes really fun to do here and there, but I don't play it to the point that I'm obsessed with it and making people think that I'll never move out of my uncles' house. Simply to stay in my room to do nothing but play video games. Yeah, I'm defiantly not that type of person.

I turned off the Xbox and put away both of the controllers back into the case, walked back towards the couch and sat back down on the floor, only to see Hiccups head while staring at the couch.

After thinking of some ways to comfort or cheer Hiccup up, the first thing that I thought was the best thing for me to try and comfort Hiccup; was that I gently laid my right hand his head, slowly messaging his scalp. Hiccup seems to not mind so much, because he was leaning his head into palm and feeling less and less tuneful as I continue my action.

I then gestured Hiccup to raise his head up so that I could sit on the couch, while having his head lying on my lap. He seemed a little confused at first, but didn't ask any questions and complied. I guess it's because he's so calm and in peace to the point to not care how embarrassing the scene between us looked.

After I was able to sit on the couch, still petting Hiccups head (which is not facing at the right side of the couch, but instead facing up to see me), I noticed that the lids of the boys green like eyes were about half shut. Almost like he was going to sleep anytime soon, guessing that he really liked how my kind comforting gesture feels. I then noticed that Hiccup was still wearing his square-like glasses, and since I wanted to see more of his beautiful eyes; I quickly took his glasses off his face and placed it on my living room table.

At first I thought Hiccup was going say "why did you take them off?", but he didn't say anything. Instead he was calmly witnessing his glasses being taken away by my pale hand and putting them on the table; knowing that it'll be safe there for the time being. After finishing my action, he looked back up at me again; staring at my blue like eyes in amazement as I looked into his forest green eyes.

I love it when he and I star at each other in the eyes, it's almost like something magical happens whenever we do, and I think that Hiccup feels the same way too. I kept on petting his soft hair…soft…huh; I just noticed how soft it really is. It's almost like I was feeling an animal's fur or something. It doesn't feel as unnatural, fake, or uncomfortable as most other teenagers' hairs are (since most of them dye their hairs these days). So Hiccup has a much more natural and nature like feel to his brown like locks. It's a wonderful feeling on my hand, like I can pet Hiccups hair without feeling tired or bored.

I stared deeply at Hiccup and let out a breath, not knowing that I was holding it, and take in all of Hiccups amazing facial features. His oval shape like head, his freckles all across from his left cheek, to his cute button nose, to his right cheek, his wonderful eyes, and of course…his lips. Man lips looks so tasteful; almost like I want to kis-

'NO, bad Jack! You can't do that to Hiccup. I mean think about it, what if he doesn't like it? What if he becomes disgusted with you for doing that? Or worse…what if he ends up hating you and stops being your friend?...Then what?' I mentally scold myself as I try not to show my hurtful side in front of Hiccup.

The last thing I want is for Hiccup to be worried about me and ask me if I'm ok. No…the best thing for me to do is for me to act like I never had that thought in my head, and that I'm enjoying rubbing his head just as much as Hiccup is relaxing into my kind action. For that it's better to have Hiccup be my friend while not knowing how I truly feel about him then me loosing him after finding out my true reason of my want to be his friend. I then became startled after hearing Hiccups quit nasally voice.

"Jack? Thank you…for not making fun of me for being bad at playing a video game. I know that I'm not really good at doing things that normal guys do. I just figured that if I do something that most guys do, so that you don't want to leave me. I'm sorry for being different from all of them. Just thank you; for saying the kindest words that no guy or girl has ever said to me in my life, thank you for staying with me for more than three days, and thank…for wanting me to be your friend." He said calmly, giving me one of his saddest but also most touching smile I've ever seen on a young mans face. I ignored the next inappropriate thought that said 'Oh I want you alright' that was deep in my mind, and instead took in the scene in front of me.

I almost broke right there and then, wanting nothing more than to tell him of how much I love him, and that I would be stupid to ever leave him and not wanting him to be my side. But instead I decided to say something a little different, in return to his soft words.

"I too want to thank you; for accepting my friendship, and also wanting to be my friend as well," I said seeing Hiccup open his eyes completely, paying closely attention to my words; wanting to remember this moment for the rest of his life. I smiled gently at him, thinking of how sweet he looks when he listens to each of my words, making it seem like they are very important to him. I continued talking, wanting to make him feel even more special to me.

"Also, don't worry about being bad at playing video games. I personally am not a real fan of video games myself. Sure they can be really fun to do, and makes a really good stress reliever when I'm in a bad mood sometimes while wanting to kill something, virtually of course. But it's not really fun to do when I do it alone, or not playing a game with someone. It just makes me feel a little lonely, you know?" I said, gaining an understanding look from Hiccup; knowing what it's like to feel alone. I continue my speech.

"Anyways, my point is that I like you for who you are Hiccup. Even your horrible ability to play video game makes me like you, because it shows that you _are _different from other guys." As I was saying these words, I lost control of my body movement, slowly coming closer to Hiccups face with my own. Wanting nothing more than to feel my pale lips against his pink one; not listening to the warnings in the back of my mind. Who knows, Hic might actually like it. "That's what I like about you; you are different from them…like me." I said as I inched closer and closer towards him in a slow like motion; noticing his eye lids slowly closing like mine.

His cheeks carrying a rosy like color, letting his freckles to stand out once again. Almost like he's letting the incoming touch upon his lips happen, that this is what he wants. That he wants this as much as I do, feeling hope inside of me that this is what my sweet Hiccup wants. I was getting closer to my target, just a little more, almost there, and then…I heard a deep growl.

I stopped in that moment, looking around to find where that noise came from; finding out that the culprit of the noise was Hiccups stomach. I silently cursed myself, forgetting that I wasn't able to make Hiccup eat his lunch at school because he said that he wasn't that hungry and that he wanted to finish his homework for the day.

I should've been more assertive towards him, so that his growl wouldn't ruin this perfect moment and make me feel bad that he had barely eaten anything today. I mean look at him, he has such a skinny body that I'm afraid that I'll end up crushing him. I know that it isn't really Hiccups fault to ruin this moment, but why does he have to be such a picky eater?

After I cursed myself some more, I noticed that my face was still close to Hiccups and I quickly pull away while he instantly sit up and scoot away a bit from me, noticing that his cheeks is turning more red. Though I know that he looks really adorable when he blushes, I couldn't help but feel really embarrassed to look at his face and admire his cute expression. I rubbed at the back of my head again, doing the same thing as I did after my tickle fight with Hiccup earlier.

'Man is it me, or am I the only one making things more and more awkward between us? I mean the first embarrassing thing I did was an accident, but this time…it's something that I purposely wanted to do. Ah man, I hope Hiccup doesn't want to leave right now. The last thing I want is to make Hiccup think of me as a sicko and not want to see me ever again. Please Thor; please don't let that be the case!' I thought to myself, pleading to any created god or deity of the world.

Luckily for me though; Hiccup didn't seem to want to leave, but he also looked really uncomfortable to want to stay. I tried to think of making this situation less awkward, and since Hiccups growling stomach is what caused this unpleasant situation happen; I might as well also us it to end it.

"Your hungry right?" I joked a little, giving out a semi chuckle trying to lighten up the mood; while gaining a quick nod from him. I get off the couch (more quickly than necessary), and gave Hiccup a semi nice smile.

"I'll go ahead and find something for us to eat…I'll be right back." I walked over to the kitchen, looking through the fridge to try to find some microwave food because I don't really know how to cook. And since uncle North isn't here to make something for me and my…friend; I figure that I microwave something for him instead. I was about to hit the start button for the machine to do what it's made to do, until Hiccup stopped me.

"Umm…actually Jack, is it ok if I cook something for the both of us? I usually don't like microwave food, and prefer cooking things myself instead" after he said that, I looked at him with surprised eyes. 'He can cook?' I thought, but now that look at Hiccup; I do kind of see him to be the type of person who likes to cook. After he noticed my surprised expression; he quickly finished off what he wanted to say.

"Oh, don't worry about it! I'm actually not that bad of a cook, I've made plenty of dinners for Dad and I. Ever since my Mom passed away; there really was no one to cook for us, and since my Dad thought that cooking isn't really for men. One day though; I found one of my moms cook books, and thought 'why not?' and tried cooking for the first time while reading and following the directions in the cookbook," As he was speaking he went up towards my refrigerator, and rummaging around to find some ingredients for him to put together.

"I believe that I was about…ten years old I think. Even though at first Dad looked a bit weirded out by the fact that his _only _son was cooking something that his wife used to cook, but after trying out the meal I made which was one of his favorite meals that Mom used to make for him; it almost brought tears into his eyes, and let me cook for the both of us ever since. Even though sometimes my dad still gives me the look that says "Why aren't you a girl instead of a boy?" whenever he sees me cook; he knows that if we want to eat something that's good, then we need someone to cook them. And that someone; is me." He said while getting out some boneless chicken breasts that I didn't know that I had, salt & pepper, bread crumbs, mayo, white rice, some rosemary, and some miso paste.

Huh, oh yeah, I forgot that me and Uncle still had that from when I visited Japan about a month ago. I do like miso soup, it's one of the best things I've ever tasted, and I'm glad that the miso paste doesn't go bad for a very long time. I hope that Hiccup knows how to make the miso; which I've gained my answer when he nodding at the instruction on the miso paste container, quickly understanding how to make it…please tell me that the instructions are in English though.

"Ok Hiccup; I trust you on making dinner for us for tonight, but don't burn my house down, Kay?" I said to him, ending up gaining an overly dramatic gasp from the other, trying to look offended by my comment.

"I'm wounded Jack, I thought you trust me by now." I said, acting like a drama queen when really he's not; making me chuckle a bit from his comment.

"I do trust you Hic; it's just that this is the first time I'm letting someone else cook for me…besides my uncle of course." I said feeling a little worried; truthfully it wasn't the thought of him burning the house down that makes me feel nervous; it's the thought of him hurting himself by accidentally cutting or burning himself during the process of cooking.

He instantly gave me a reassuring smile; letting me know that everything will be alright.

"Don't worry Jack, I'll be fine. I promise." he said before shooing me away of the kitchen so he can start cooking and not get distracted. I ended up waiting for about forty-five minutes before he popped his head out of the kitchen, shouting "Dinners ready!" before going back in the kitchen to bring the food out and onto the dining room table.

I was astonished of what I saw, beautiful looking half cut chicken breasts covered in breadcrumbs; giving the chicken a nice golden-brown like color on it. The rice was nicely cooked and seemed to have been season a bit with salt and pepper. And the miso soup turned out to be really good too. Seems simply yet looks like a very well made diner, and the best part: is that it smells good too. I almost drooled just by smelling the food in front of me. I quickly looked at Hiccup to see if I can eat the food that he worked so hard on. I ended up gaining a chuckle from him.

"Go ahead and dig in, it is your food. I just cook it." After he said that I instantly gave Hiccup a big hug and immediately took my plat, served myself, and sat down on the table. Even though I was really hungry and wanted to eat right there and then; I decided to wait on Hiccup, so that we both are enjoying his meal together.

After Hiccup finished serving himself and sitting the seat across from me, so that we are (in a way) facing each other; we instantly started eating the food he made, and I almost thought that I was in heaven. This food was amazing, it's has got to be the best meal I've ever eaten in my life. Hiccup is truly a great chef. Though my Uncle is good at cooking too, he's never made a meal as good as Hiccups. I almost moaned a bit as I took my fifth bite on the fried chicken breast; it was just so delicious I almost cried.

"Hiccup…this has got to be the best dinner I've ever had. You my friend are defiantly the best chef I've ever met. Thank you so much for making something so amazing like this, and letting me eat as much of it as I want. Gods it's so delicious!" I said while taking another bite onto the chicken and rice. Hiccup then gave me a bashful like giggle, trying not to blush from the embarrassing comment I just gave him.

"Oh no not at all; I'm just glad that you like my cooking so much. To be honest I was a little nervous about making this meal for you, since I've never really made dinner for anyone except my dad and myself. Anyways, thank you for the compliment. Really, it means a lot to me." He said, giving me one of a happy look on his face and eyes. Knowing the fact that he's happy to hear me say that I like his cooking. I smiled back in return, making it be my reply to him that says that he's welcome.

We both kept eating our meal together till we were stuffed from it. Well it was more like me being stuffed from it, because I couldn't stop myself from eating his delicious food. Seriously, it feels like that I've just gained about ten pounds that night. Even so, it was something that's worth gaining ten pounds for.

Hiccup started to collect our dishes and going back to the kitchen to wash them; though I told him that it isn't necessary for him to do that, but he insisted on cleaning them. So even though I was protesting a bit at him about cleaning the dishes, I ended up letting him do what he wanted. Since arguing with him is futile, and that I know that I'll quickly loose; I let him do what he wanted to do here.

I then decided that Hiccup cleans the kitchen a bit, I went into my room and put on my pj's; my bottom being a dark blue colored sweat pants and my top being a light blue short sleeve shirt with a huge snowflake on the center of the shirt. I also brushed my teeth so that my breath wouldn't smell when I'm talking to Hiccup tonight.

After doing all of that I went downstairs to see that Hiccup was not only done cleaning the kitchen, but also finished putting on his own pj's. Wearing a dark brown soft fur like sweatpants for the bottom, and a long sleeve semi dark green shirt with a black dragon like symbol (the symbol of the strike class that represents Toothless/Night Fury in the book of dragons of HTTYD, if you don't know what it looks like; look it up) on the center of his shirt; which I thought looked really cool compared to mine.

Seriously, I'm like the only one who wears clothing that has snowflakes on them What am I a girl?...don't answer that. As I was feeling a little self conscious about the shirt I'm wearing, I soon wondered on the matter of how Hiccup was able to change into his clothes.

"Hiccup…where did you change?" I asked, wondering if he did it the living room or something. He quickly felt a little awkward and embarrassed that he didn't really ask me if he could change somewhere in my house, clearing his throat before answering.

"Well, I've noticed that there was a bathroom down here that was right next to the kitchen. And since I've noticed that you weren't down here and figured that you were upstairs in your room changing; I figured that I would change as well while I was down here." He said, gaining a reasoning nod and a shrug from me. 'Oh well, so much for seeing Hiccup shirtless today.' I thought, then instantly kicking myself mentally for thinking something like that. I mean come on, can't I go one day without thinking like a perv?...Apparently not.

I then decided to show Hiccup my room, since he was going to be in my room for the night. As we went in, Hiccup instantly became amazed as he looked into my room. Seeing of how clean and nice it looked. White walls carrying some nice decorative snow flakes on them and some other nice decorative things such as icicle like shapes, or a couple of snow like mountains here and there.

Hiccup also noticed my bed with dark blue, white, and black blankets on top of the bed, and saw of how nicely fixed it was. He also saw my brown wooded desk that I only really use for school stuff, nothing really amazing about that.

I was about to ask Hiccup if he would like to go back downstairs to watch a movie or something, but he beat me to it as he sat on top of my bed.

"Hey Jack?" He said, giving him an "Hm?" as a reply, wanting to know what he wants to ask me.

"Wanna hear a story?" He asked, making me instantly wonder what story he wants to tell me.

_**~HICCUPS POV~**_

"Wanna hear a story?" I asked, wondering why I wanted to tell him this story that has made me be fascinated of it since I was a child. He gave me a curious expression and sat next to me on his bed, making me blush a bit by feeling of how close he was and trying not to think of the scene that Jack and I had on the living room couch before.

"What story is it?" He asked me. I then fiddled with my fingers a bit in a shy like gesture, thinking of an answer.

"Well…it's actually an old Viking story about how a boy befriends a dangerous foe that he and his people have been fighting against for about seven generations; that foe is a dragon. They say that dragons existed a long time ago before they became extinct because of man. It's a very interesting story; I mean I don't think that it's a real tale, but it is certainly a very fascinating story." I said, after gaining a curious look from Jack.

"Huh, that does sound fascinating. Tell me this interesting story." He said as he lay down on the bed, and gestured me to lie right next to him. At first I hesitated, but I decided to do as he asked and find my way into the covers of the bed, getting really comfortable under the warmth of the blankets. Jack was looking at me so he would listen to my story as I was facing up, looking at the ceiling while wording out the story to him.

"Once upon a time…"

_~Story Time~_

_There once was an old village that is twelve days north of Hopeless, and is located solidly on the Meridian of Misery…__That village is called Berk._

_For seven generations Berk has been filled with Viking society, and every house that they lived in looks new. There's a reason why it does; it's because of the pests. You see while most other people from different islands have mosquitoes or rats, Berk has…dragons._

_You see almost all the time, dragons come and take away Berks livestock and sometimes shoot balls of fire at the people of the small island; making the Vikings really mad. So even though most people would not want to stay and live somewhere else, and that only crazy people would stay in an island like that. Well they're Vikings, crazy and stubbornness is their specialty. _

_There were many different types of dragons: a Deadly Nadder that shoots poisonous spicks from its tail, a Gronkle where it's so bug and fat that you can't tell it's head from it's backs, the Hideous Zippleback; two heads twice the damage, and of course; the Monstrous Nightmare, only the best Vikings go after those dragons. They have a nasty habit of setting themselves on fire. _

_So for about three hundred years the war between Vikings and Dragons has never changed. Viking killing a dragon, and a dragon killing a Viking…it was truly a bloody war between the two different species; both believing that the war will never end, and that peace will never come between the people of Berk or the reptilian dragons. _

_Until one day when a son of a proud chief, and was very well known at the time to be really useless when it comes to killing a dragon; brings peace between Viking and dragon. That boys name…was Hiccup._

_~Pause~_

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a minute, that's your name isn't it?" Jack asked, wondering if I was that legendary hero. I rolled my eyes from Jacks interruption of the story that I was telling him.

"Technically Hiccup is my nickname, remember? While my real name is Hamish, the characters name is really Hiccup." I said, trying to explain to my new best friend that I'm not the same person as the one in the story. He gave me an expression that said "huh".

"Really, that's his actual name…why would someone name him like that?" He asked, I then thought a bit; trying to remember the reason why, which I did a few minutes later.

"Well…they say that it's Viking tradition to call the runt of the litter Hiccup, though I heard that he was actually named after his great-great grandfather or something like that. Well anyways, back to the story." I quickly said the last sentence, so that I couldn't look at the shocked expression after Jack learned the weird Viking tradition, and the fact that he would just end up asking more and more questions that I don't want to answer.

_~Resume Story~_

_Hiccup was certainly…different from all the other Vikings; he wasn't big or muscularly like most other men and women in the village. Instead he's short, weak, and most of all…bony. Sometimes he thinks that his father only sees him as a talking fish bone. In a way he was ashamed of what he physically was, but wasn't who he was mentally._

_He was known to be the most intelligent boy in the village, creating his new inventions to use to capture a dragon for him, like his latest invention the Bola Sling. Even though he invented some interesting and great things, the people of Berk don't really see that as great. They thought that Hiccup was too different from them, and that the fact of Hiccup being intelligent doesn't really help his reputation either; making Hiccup to become even more of an outcast towards his people. _

_But all of that soon changed, when one night of another dragon raid in the village; Hiccup was planning on using his Bola Sling to target on the most powerful and terrifying creature of all the dragon species combined…the Night Fury. It doesn't steal food, never has been seen by the human eye because of his well camouflage in the night sky, and most of all…it never misses when it comes to shooting a blue fire like ball at you. Nobody has ever killed a Night Fury before, and that's when Hiccup decided that he was going to be the first to do so. _

_On which to his surprise; he did it. He actually caught the Night Fury by using his Bola to shoot a rope like net at his target. As he carefully targets the invisible dragon, waiting to see at least a small glimpse of the dark dragons figure. And he did spot that figure, he shoots at where he aimed and hit the dragon; hearing a dragon like scream of the dragon being caught in that net and landing far towards the forest that is away from the village._

_At first Hiccup felt joy from the fact that his invention actually worked, but was shortly ruined when a Monstrous Nightmare came out of no where and started attacking the really thin boy. Letting Hel to brake loose and Hiccup letting the dragons escape with their livestock…again. All of that made look even more terrible at Hiccup; wishing that the boy would've stayed inside the house for once. Hiccup tried to explain his father that he just caught a Night Fury, but his father didn't listen and instead scold him for ruining things again and telling him to go to the house. _

_Hiccup did as he was told and went to his house, but then went straight towards the forest to fin the Night Furry he caught; so that he can prove to his father and the village that he wasn't lying. At first he thought that he wouldn't be able to find the dragon at all, but with hours that day; he finally found the thing he caught. _

_As he approached the deadly creature; he saw that its scales, wings, tail, and head was all black. That the only other color that it had was a piercing yellow-green color on huge cat like eyes. The creature was amazing, though sadly; Hiccup knew that he had to kill the dragon to prove himself of being a Viking. _

_So as he was about to finally kill a dragon for the very first time in his life, simply by using his dagger; he looked into the dragons' eyes, and saw something that he had never seen before on a dragon…fear._

_The dragon was just as much afraid of death as Hiccup was; he looked at the dragon, and saw himself. He instantly became hesitant on killing the dragon, looking around the dragons body to see the ropes around him; knowing the fact that they were on it because of him. "I did this" he stated, blaming himself for what he did. So he did something that he thought that he would never do in his life; he freed a dragon._

_As soon as the Night Fury was free from the ropes, he quickly pounced on Hiccup and gave him a deadly look. At first he thought that the dragon was going to kill him, but instead of doing so; the dragon just gave the boy a shrieking scream, and quickly tried to fly away but can't. _

_Hiccup became relieved that the dragon didn't end up killing him, but it did make him wonder…why did it not kill him? He wondered about it for a while, and crazily decided to look for the dragon again the next day; to see why it spared his life. _

_At first he thought that he wouldn't see the dragon again and that it was stupid of him to go and search for it, but as he spotted some black scales near an entrance of a cove in the forest; he noticed the Night Furry being there and instantly took out his sketchbook and pencil like wood that already had charcoal ink in it. He quickly sketch of the night like dragon and noticed that one of his tail fins is missing, and the fact that the dragon couldn't fly its way out of the cove._

"_Why can't you just…fly away?" He asked more towards himself then the creature that he's staring at. The boy soon became fascinated of the dragon, and as the dragon spotted Hiccup at the entrance of the cove; so did the Night Fury become fascinated of the human boy._

_The next day; Hiccup spent most his time learning about the Night Furry, and wanting to gain it's trust so he could learn more and more about not just the dragon in front of him, but the other dragons as well. The boy quickly learned that the Night Fury has retractable teeth, and only uses it to either eat or to attack the enemy with its painful bites. He also learned that it was a male dragon, because of a certain way the dragon acted. _

_The dragon also learned that the human likes to draw, because of the fact that he saw the human doing a drawing of him; making the dragon seem very interested. Soon the rare dragon and the chiefs son formed a trusting bond between one another; a bond so powerful that it formed an amazing friendship._

_The boy also gave the dragon a name, because of the dragons retractable teeth he called the Night Fury; Toothlees._

_~Pause~_

"Wait, isn't Toothless the name of your dog?" Jack asked, interrupting my story telling again. I was groaning a bit from Jacks annoying questions and rubbed the bridge of my nose together.

"Yes Jack it is, I named after the dragon Toothless because after I heard this story from my mother before she died, when I first got Toothless, and the fact that I was still called Hiccup at the time; I decided to name him Toothless because of he reminded me of the one in the story. So please be quit and let me finish my story!" I almost shouted the last at Jack; making him realizing that I was getting a little frustrated that he keeps interrupting an important story. I looked back up at the ceiling as I continue the story.

_~Resume Story~ _

_Within each passing day goes by; Hiccup learned more and more things about not just his best friend Toothless, but also about how other dragons work. He has learned that dragons like this tall green like grass that Hiccup likes to call them 'dragon nip', they love to be scratched at certain places (mostly under their chin), and that they _hate _eel. _

_Hiccup also was busy making a modeled tail for Toothless at the time. After finding out that dragons can't fly if they don't have their wings or fins, making them vulnerable and become easy targets for Vikings. _

_This startling news made Hiccup feel bad because he knew that it was his fault that Toothless became this way; so he decided to fix his best friends tail, resulting Hiccup to ride on Toothless and become his new tail. Since Hiccup couldn't really make something that can get Toothless to fly by himself, but if he had someone to help fly or to navigate him; the dragon can feel free again._

_Hiccup and Toothless have tried, and tried, and _tried_ to perfectly fly together each day. Though it seemed to be almost impossible, but Hiccup kept remodifying both the fin and the saddle so that he could get it to be attached to one another. He also used a peddle at the right side of the saddle to use his left foot to control the tail. _

_So one day, Hiccup and Toothless finally got to fly perfectly into the air. It was an amazing feeling for both the human and the dragon, Toothless being able to feel free again (even though he has to use a human to help him fly) and Hiccup to feel the wonderful air hitting against his face and also feeling free as well. That's when both of them realized that their friendship has helped them to fly, and that they both need each other more than anything in this cold part of the world._

_The next day after their successful flight, Toothless acted weird all of a sudden and took Hiccup to the dragon's nest, the nest his father had been looking for for years. "What my dad wouldn't give to see this" He said to himself as Toothless and Hiccup enter the giant cave like mountain. And in it was nothing that Hiccup has ever seen in his life; as all the dragons throw the livestock of either Berk or some other village into a pit of nothing my thick smoke. Then _it_ came out, there lived a giant dragon that was surrounded by the smoke. _

_It was so big that it ate a Gronkle whole. It was terrifying, and that's when Hiccup found out as to why dragons take Berks food, if they don't bring them to that dragon then they'll be eaten themselves. It was a huge discovery indeed. Hiccup also called the monster Red Death. _

_Even though Hiccup wanted nothing more than to convince his people that dragons are not their enemies, and that they should make peace with the creatures. But he knew, he knew that if his people found out about Toothless, then they would try to kill his best friend on sight. So he did what most people did when they've discovered something incredible, he kept quit about it. _

_But one day, somehow the Vikings realized that Hiccup was acting weird and that he was somehow really good, too good at controlling the wild beasts. So they decided to set out to do a search in the forest, when suddenly they found Toothless and took him into the village by force. Hiccup tried to explain to his father that dragons aren't bad, that they have no choice but to take away the food so that they wouldn't be killed by Red Death. _

_His father didn't listen to his son except for the part of when Hiccup found the nest, and that Hiccup corrected him that he didn't found the nest, Toothless did and that only a dragon can go to the nest. So his father decided to set sails, and instead killing his sons' best friend he took Toothless along with him and the other Vikings so he would be their guide to the island which the dragons lived. _

_After being disowned by his father and the people of Berk, he didn't know what else to do after seeing his only friend being taking force by his father; he'd thought that he has lost everything…all but one…well technically five teenagers and five dragons. The teenagers that were Hiccups age and the ones that made fun of him saw the amazing thing that Hiccup has done; he has not only trained a dragon, but ridden one as well._

_So Hiccup decided to accept their help by going to the dragon arena where the Vikings kept a Nadder, a Gronkle, a Zippleback, and a Monstrous Nightmare. The Nadder with one of the teenagers, his cousin took the Monstrous Nightmare, a pair of twins took the two headed Zippleback, and a huge boy took the Gronkle. All six of them took off and flied straight towards where the other Vikings were heading towards: the dragons nest._

_Once they've arrived at the nest; they've noticed that it was too late, Red Death has gotten out of the cave and destroyed most of the ships with its long fiery blaze. All of the adult Vikings trying to kill Red Death, but their efforts became futile. Hiccup quickly went into action and ordered his friends (apparently) and their dragons to attack the giant dragon as a distraction while he goes and finds Toothless. _

_Soon Hiccup found his best friend and unties him from the dragon holding device, once he did he and the Night Fury attacked Red Death and found a way to kill it by going up in the air and have Toothless shoot a blue fire ball into the other dragons mouth as he was releasing out gas to shoot fire at them, but if another dragon shoots a fire inside the mouth, it's body becomes useless and cannot shoot fire. Like Hiccup learned earlier from the Terrible Terrors; dragons are not so fire proof on the inside._

_So after Toothless shoots his fire into the Red Deaths mouth, both of them quickly got away from the Red Deaths sight and tried flying around the giants body so that they wouldn't be burned alive from the explosion of Red Death once it landed on the ground. Though Hiccup and Toothless weren't able to escape fast enough, resulting Hiccup to fall off his dragon from being hit by Red Deaths tail and landing towards the huge fiery explosion. Toothless quickly trying to catch his human friend before it's too late._

_Soon everything was covered in ashes, while the chief of the Viking village tried to find his son. He sound Toothless but didn't see his son anywhere, believing that his one and only son is dead. He knelled in front of the dragon he had tried to kill for years, and looked at him with sad eyes, saying his sorry to him once when Toothless had woken up. The dragon then lifted his wings up to revealed a thin boy that had a few scratches and burn marks on his body, but he looked more like he is asleep. The chief and the others shouted with joy, knowing the fact that the boy was still alive._

_A few days passed and Hiccup finally had woken up from his long slumber, looking around to notice that he was in his house and seeing Toothless was in his house as well. As he panicked a little bit from seeing his friend in his place, wondering if his dad knows about this, he realized that he had lost something from the battle of Red Death, his left foot was missing and was replaced with a prosthetic metal like thing as a replacement for his leg._

_At first he didn't really know what to think of it; he and Toothless won the fight against Red Death, but it came with a price. Though one good side about it: is that he and his dragon are the same now, and that they both would become closer than ever before. _

_Just as Hiccup was opening his door of his house to go outside, he couldn't belive of what he saw. Every dragon and Viking were laughing and enjoying each others company, dragons peacefully eating big piles of fish that the Vikings gave them, some dragons playing with the children of Berk, and people laughing and saying of how their dragon is better then them._

"_I new it, I'm dead." Hiccup said before hearing his fathers' laughter fill his ears before replying "No, but you gave it your best shot." Hiccup could not believe what he was seeing or hearing, his people have finally approved of him, and he became known as a hero in Berk. Hiccup may have lost his left foot from the battle, but he gained the honorable name as the hero of Berk; ending the three hundred year old war between the two species._

_This is Berk; it __boasts the kind of balmy fun-in-the-sun climate that will give you frostbite on your spleen, it snows nine months of the year and hails the other three. The only upside are the pets; while most people have cats or birds, they have…dragons._

_~The End~_

"So whenever I hear people call me Hiccup, I think of that brave character in the story. It makes me feel really special you know? And that I call my dog Toothless because he's like the one in the story, he protects me and cares for me. Sure he's not as cool as a dragon, but he is a great pal to have. I should probably let you meet Toothless one day…Jack?" As I turned my head to look at Jack I saw that he was already asleep, wrapping his arms around my waist.

I then laughed a little bit; it was getting late so I didn't blame him for sleeping into the story, though I hope that he listened to most of it. I snuggled closely into Jacks arms and bravely did something that I thought I would never do in my life; I kissed his right cheek and slowly smiled brightly at him.

"You know, if there was a prince like you in the story; Hiccup would probably want to marry him have an even more happily ever after." I said to myself, knowing that Jack wouldn't hear me. I giggled a bit as I saw his peaceful sleeping face.

"Good night, my Frost prince" I said a bit more towards him then myself. I quickly went into slumber before I could've sworn I heard someone saying "And goodnight to you, my sweet Dragon trainer", though I was too tired to see who said that to me and thought that I was just hallucinating and went straight into the land of dreams.

End of Chapter 6

**Author:…GOD F***ING DAMN IT! This chapter shouldn't have be that long, I mean I was simply planning on just writing you guys two chapters as an award for giving me so many reviews (more then I'd thought it would be) and to show my thank you for all of you guys. But no, NO, my freaking hand wouldn't stop typing away onto this chapter…and it turned out like this…eleven pages…god damn it. Anyways, I wanted to give you guys both chapter 6 and 7 at the same time but I was getting really tired from writing the sixth chapter, so I figured I might as well give you guys the sixth while I'm working on the seventh today. And I know you that most of you guys can't really give me a review on chapter six cause most of you guys already did from the Authors note thing, so please try to hold your reviews till I give you guys chapter seven, and if you guys love the sixth chapter so much and want to let it out and tell me, then go ahead and PM me it instead. Again if you can, hold your review of chapter six till chapter seven is out. Thank you all for reading and supporting my fic, and I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter, and I shall return very soon. Bye bye! ^w^ **

**P.S. Also the reason why I decided to do the part of where Hiccup is telling the story from HTTYD is because I thought that it would be important to Hiccup if he told his friend a story that means a lot to Hiccup, since his mother was the one who told him that told him the story and everything before she died. So you know I thought it would be an interesting thing if he did that, and that it would bring him and Jack closer to Hiccup. **


End file.
